


Смайлики Фаберже

by black_knight_team, Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, сомнительно научная фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон нашли друг друга в XIX столетии, в XX и даже в XXI. На дворе XXII век, и Джон снова встречает Шерлока</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смайлики Фаберже

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме
> 
> Спасибо команде и моим бесценным бетам

**  
**

**1\. Сейчас  
** **Год 2142  
**  


  
— Разойдитесь, пропустите, ну, не стойте же на проходе! Это место преступления, а не распродажа!!! Прессу уберите!

Джон наступает кому-то на ногу, потеряв равновесие в толпе, спешно извиняется, но на него никто не обращает внимание. Люди у входа стоят так плотно, что протиснуться вперед невозможно.

— Уберите прессу! — повторяет тот же настойчивый голос. Акустика в круглом зале «Истории покорения космоса» отличная, можно разговаривать шепотом, но оратор шептать и не думает. — Донован! Займись этим, пожалуйста!

Салли зевает и прикрывает рот рукой. Усиливать голос смысла нет, но она уже по привычке включает через Cистему режим повышенной громкости и объявляет:

— Посторонним просьба освободить проход и покинуть зал. Каждый, кто этого не сделает, подвергнется процедуре медицинского досмотра в Институте Судмедэкспертизы.

Зеваки нехотя отступают, возмущаются произволу, неуклюже расходятся в разные стороны, чуть покачиваясь в попытке не задеть соседей, будто пингвины на льдине.

— И портативные летающие камеры не забудьте забрать с собой, — добавляет она ехидно, наблюдая этот исход евреев из Египта, — каждый раз одно и то же.

— Человечество не меняется, — Шерлок протягивает ей пакетик бодрящих леденцов и уже собирается пересечь лазерную сеть, огородившую место преступления, когда замечает последнего постороннего в зале. Явно не из журналистов, алчущих сенсаций, слишком прямая осанка и легкий интерес во взгляде: перед ним человек, давно не бывавший в столице и отвыкший от местного шума и сумасбродства. У его ног сидит кибер-пес и в манере, чем-то похожей на манеру хозяина, наблюдает за происходящим.

— Сэр, я попрошу вас покинуть место преступления, — просит его Салли, — официальное заявление о ходе расследования будет после обеда в пресс-центре Скотланд-Ярда.

Он смотрит мимо нее, потом поднимает глаза — небольшое, но очевидное, усилие, чтобы сфокусировать внимание:

— Простите, я не за этим, я...

— Вашингтон или Дели? — спрашивает Шерлок, останавливаясь рядом. Глаза у него не отсвечивают синим, как у Донован, самые обычные серые глаза, вообще ни одного признака активированной Системы.

— Что? — Джон хмурится, но лишь на секунду. Он отлично владеет собой и не собирается показывать замешательство от вопросов «в лоб».

— Я спрашиваю: Вашингтон или Дели? Вы явно участвовали в военных операциях. Как будущий сосед, я не откажусь знать, в какой из заварушек последнего пятилетия вы побывали.

— Вашингтон, — настороженно отвечает Джон, чуть отодвигаясь, — но как вы догадались?

— Шерлок Холмс, — представляется, но руку не протягивает, — все предсказуемо просто: вы не имеете отношения к зевакам, собравшимся здесь, значит, вы кого-то искали. На месте преступления ищут либо полицейских, либо хотят поделиться историей. Рассказывать вам нечего. Вы задержали взгляд, когда посмотрели на меня, потому что узнали: посмотрели как я выгляжу, прежде чем пришли сюда, сейчас это не проблема, если запросить данные из Системы. Миссис Хадсон перед отъездом предупредила, что у нее будет новый квартирант, и попросила не «портить впечатление в первый же день», отсюда следует, что я вас ждал рано или поздно. Она же посоветовала вам искать меня на месте преступления, что вас не смутило, вас будет непросто смутить. Интересно.

— Да, она сказала, что, если я не дозвонюсь, я должен искать вас в полиции или на месте преступления. Вы не пользуйтесь коммуникатором, что упростило бы мне задачу, пришлось смотреть новостные сводки, — поясняет Джон, немного смутившись под внимательным изучающим взглядом. 

Вполне вероятно, его сейчас сканируют, считывают информацию внешнего блока личных данных, открытого для Системы. Кто знает, как глубоко может проникнуть сотрудник Ярда. Внешние блоки? Внутренние блоки данных? Сколько он там увидит? Джон смотрит и ждет, когда в глазах Холмса мелькнет синий огонек, чтобы знать наверняка. 

— Пользуюсь, однако мой номер кодируется в алгоритме Фибоначчи. Не смотрите новости — это для идиотов

— Холмс, тебя Лестрейд ждет, — напоминает Салли.

— Подождет, — отмахивается Шерлок, — миссис Хадсон, определенно, потрудилась в этот раз. Немного загадочности, немного драмы, спорю, вы купили ее с потрохами. Врач, побывавший на войне! Вы, должно быть, на пару лет старше меня. В боях при Вашингтоне применяли устаревшее огнестрельное, отсюда шрапнель, которая и попала вам в плечо. Хотя это могло случиться и в Дели, но там затишье уже два года, а вы вернулись в Лондон меньше двух недель назад. До того были во Франции. Отдыхали? Нет, скорее, встречались с кем-то.

— Любопытно, у вас хорошо получается, — когда Шерлок начинает тараторить, все подозрения Джона сходят на нет. У него нет доступа к закрытой информации, не было никакого сканирования. Болтливый наблюдательный парень и только. — Я надеялся получить от вас код для входа на Бейкер-стрит, хочу перевезти вещи, пока домовладелица гостит у дочери. Мы с ней, к сожалению, разминулись.

Шерлок ухмыляется, словно его только что отблагодарили за спасение мира — «да что вы, ерунда» — и протягивает связку металлических ключей.

— Это что? — Джон забирает их и рассматривает на ладони: старые, нуждаются в чистке, кое-где металл уже успел окислиться.

— Ключи от входной двери, — Шерлок смотрит на него с нетерпением, — наверняка, когда миссис Хадсон отправляла вас ко мне, она произнесла слово «ключ», но вы решили, что она женщина в возрасте и пользуется устаревшим понятием, это ввело вас в заблуждение. Если нужно попасть на Бейкер-стрит, это единственный вариант. Отказываетесь?

— Кто сейчас пользуется ключами! — хмыкает Салли, наблюдавшая за разговором.

— Я, — Шерлок даже не смотрит на нее, — взломать программу-контроллер проще, чем дверь. Нынешние преступники отвыкли работать руками.

— Отлично, я разберусь, — Джон прячет связку в карман, зарекаясь что-то уточнять у нового соседа. Последний раз металлические ключи он видел лет десять назад.

— Он чудак и чертовски старомоден, — поясняет Салли, нисколько не стесняясь в присутствии Холмса говорить о нем в третьем лице, — говорят, даже умеет играть на скрипке.

Шерлок, привыкший к таким комментариям, пожимает плечами.

— На настоящей скрипке? — теперь во взгляде Джона, пожалуй, восхищение. 

Он встречал за всю жизнь лишь несколько человек, владеющих музыкальными инструментами. Редкое умение, ушедшее с окончанием прошлого века: мало кто хочет тратить время и деньги на дорогое обучение. Джон любит музыку. Обожает, если совсем уж честно. Хотя настоящая живая игра на музыкальных инструментах стала уделом богемы и искусством для закрытых вечеринок.

— Вы успеете ее возненавидеть, — предупреждает его Шерлок. — Не трогайте содержимое климатизатора. И постарайтесь ничего не сломать до моего возвращения.

Джон пожимает плечами и собирается уйти, когда его останавливает вопрос в спину:

— Вы же были на войне, видели много ранений, вы разбираетесь в старом оружии, — не спрашивает, утверждает Шерлок.

— В каком именно?

— Огнестрельное. Вероятнее всего, револьвер.

— Неплохо разбираюсь, — Джон занижает свои познания, он не считает себя особым специалистом, несмотря на то, что видел не один десяток пулевых ранений за время работы в Корпусе мира.

— Тогда вы нужны мне, убийца как раз использует что-то из арсенала недавнего прошлого, — Шерлок кивает, приглашая пройти за собой, — не помешает мнение специалиста.

— Шерлок, а чем, простите, вы занимаетесь? То есть, я догадываюсь, я слышал…

— Я единственный консультирующий детектив Скотланд-Ярда!

Джон и сам не понимает, почему послушно следует за ним, даже не думая возражать. 

— Ты не можешь таскать на место преступления всех подряд! — напоминает Салли. — Шерлок! Налаживать отношения с соседями вовсе не обязательно таким варварским способом.

— Это не все подряд, он мой консультант...

— Джон Уотсон, — вставляет новоявленный «консультант» в нужный момент.

— Джон Уотсон, — невозмутимо повторяет Шерлок и проводит рукой над столбиком, удерживающим лазерную сеть вокруг места преступления, чтобы защита отключилась и можно было попасть внутрь.

Кибер-пес проскальзывает в прореху следом за ними.

— Жертва — Эвард Нортон, охранник музея. Убит тремя выстрелами в грудь с близкого расстояния, — отчитывается эксперт, сидящий на коленях рядом с телом. — Смерть наступила около шести часов назад.

— Трех, — поправляет его Джон, опускаясь на корточки с другой стороны и выводя собственную Систему из режима сна сразу в режим полной рабочей мощности. 

Глаза вспыхивают синим. Сознание заливает информация, поступающая из разных источников. Программа управления Системой, которую имплантируют практикующим врачам, значительно отличается от обычной: она считывает информацию и с внешних блоков, и с нанитов, циркулирующих по кровеносной системе людей. Чипы, поддерживающие такие системы, позволяют «войти» достаточно глубоко, чтобы это считалось посягательством на личное пространство.

Джон старается не смотреть ни на кого слишком пристально, чтобы его не заподозрили во вмешательстве.

— С чего вы взяли? — интересуется высокий загорелый мужчина. Явно главный тут, ему отчитываются все, кто занят работой.

Джон продолжает осматривать тело:

— Наниты мертвы, значит, разложение ускорилось. Правда, я не могу предположить, как. Как вообще можно было убить нанитов? Чем? Никак не огнестрельным оружием.

— Очень интересный вопрос, доктор Уотсон, — рядом опускается Шерлок, — Андерсон, у тебя анализатор колебаний с собой? 

Судмедэксперт (Джон видит его статус и имя благодаря Системе) Ричард Андерсон тянется к сумке и достает тонкий металлический анализатор электромагнитных колебаний, похожий на вытянутый цилиндр. Передает Шерлоку. Тот активирует выброс импульса, затем ещё одного. Импульсы, как накатывающие цветные волны света, разбиваются о тело жертвы, словно о риф.

— Что за ерунда? — детектив-инспектор Лестрейд (после активации Системы Джон получает эти данные мгновенно, едва скользнув по нему взглядом) смотрит на Шерлока.

— Кто-то потер все следы, вот и все, — Шерлок невозмутимо пожимает плечами, — убийца становится все интереснее. Огнестрельное оружие и какой-то специфический фильтр для уничтожения любой электроволновой активности.

— Он убил им нанитов? — уточняет Салли. — Зачем?

— Нанитов убил сильный электрический импульс, направленный вот сюда, — Шерлок демонстрирует ожог на внутренней стороне запястья покойного. — В этом нет ничего интересного для расследования, не нужно особого умения, чтобы применить такой накопитель энергии. Им охранника и оглушили. Другое дело, что...

— А это что? Что здесь делает кибер-пес? — возмущается Лестрейд, и без того разозленный шумом и бесконечной суетой на месте преступления.

— Айбик. Он мой. Генри, иди сюда, — Джон зовет собаку, стоящую у края оградительной ленты.

— Айбиков мне только на месте преступления не хватало, — вздыхает детектив-инспектор. — Он у вас и запись ведет?

— Конечно, он часть моей терапии по адаптации к мирной жизни в Лондоне. Правда, кажется мне, она не такая уж у вас тут... мирная, инспектор.

Пес останавливается напротив Лестрейда и гавкает. Механический гавк выходит громким и пронзительным. По красной панели, заменяющей собаке глаза, бегает красный огонек — робот включен и, можно поклясться, наблюдает за всем копошением вокруг тела с любопытством. Изымать информацию из айбика и получать ради этого ордер? Грэг снова смотрит на кибер-пса — пусть остается: механизмом меньше, механизмом больше.

— Другое дело, что? — Лестрейд справляется с собой и продолжает последнюю реплику Шерлока, чтобы тот вернулся к пояснениям.

— Другое дело, зачем оглушить, а потом убить? Убийство произошло случайно, охранник очнулся раньше времени. Дезориентированный, в поисках помощи он пришел сюда, и вор выстрелил. И, если убийство не было целью, то какова цель? Почему музей? Почему зал истории покорения космоса? 

— И ты знаешь ответ?

— Частично, — Шерлок встает и отходит от тела в сторону одного из экспонатов — настоящего космического спутника прошлого века, спущенного с орбиты, — ему нужны были части вот этого. Он был здесь с ночи, чтобы успеть разобрать, взять необходимое и собрать все обратно. И стиратель ему нужен был не для охранника, а для того, чтобы никто не догадался. Снимите показатели и убедитесь в этом сами.

— Зачем кому-то разбирать старый спутник, а потом собирать обратно? — удивляется Джон. — Это же музейная рухлядь.

— Пока не знаю, — Шерлок наклоняет голову к плечу и осматривает зал, — знаю лишь то, что охранника он убивать не планировал, у него был план, и по плану он должен был утром выйти через парадный вход и спокойно вынести все, что украл. Однако план этот пошел крахом, когда мистер Нортон очнулся. Охранник мог поднять шум. 

— У вора должна была быть большая сумка, чтобы уместить все это. Убийца будет на камерах, как и все посетители, — предполагает Андерсон. — Найдем его по сумке?

— Научись думать, потом можешь говорить, — обрывает его Холмс, осматриваясь, — если он спокойно остался здесь на ночь, ему удалось обойти систему охраны музея. Его не будет на камерах. Вероятнее всего, у него были какие-то резонаторы, подавляющие сигнал, или...

— Или он хакер, — заканчивает Салли и непроизвольно хмурится. 

Образ убийцы вырисовывается радужный. Найти в Лондоне хакера — задачка для службы государственной безопасности, никак не для обычной полиции, хотя у них в запасе есть пара приемчиков для поиска резвых нарушителей неприкосновенности закрытых систем. 

— Или он работает в паре с хакером, — подытоживает Шерлок. — Захватывающе, не так ли?

Никто почему-то не разделяет его вдохновения. 

**2\. Сейчас  
**  
Джон вспоминает Вашингтон, когда утром готовит первый завтрак на Бейкер-стрит (старая привычка вдруг возвращается, поэтому — на двоих). За окном мелкая морось, так характерная для Лондона.

Волосы Джейн были покрыты этой моросью, как росой, она лежала на спине и смотрела в небо. Уже холодная, словно земля. Роговица когда-то ясных, синих глаз, помутнела — тело с пустотой внутри.

Тревогу в лагере рядом с базой Союзников объявили внезапно, она выбежала на улицу в чем была — ни формы, ни жилета, никаких нашивок медицинского корпуса (сколько раз тебе говорили — не забывай о них, сколько?), только свитер и брюки. Один ботинок недошнурован, из-за этого она и споткнулась на выходе и села завязывать, улыбнулась ему через плечо. А потом со стороны леса посыпались зажигательные снаряды, и начался ад.

— О, спасибо! — Шерлок уводит с тарелки пару блинчиков.

Джон хочет возразить: «Это не тебе!» — но ловит взгляд соседа и догадывается, что тот и без него в курсе, что не ему. Шерлок Холмс просто не тратит время на сентиментальные отступления, на все эти расшаркивания и «мне так жаль».

«Прошло три года, Джон, — говорит он себе. — Ты должен двигаться дальше». Тридцать восемь месяцев, две недели и четыре дня, если быть точным. Это все от переезда, две порции и воспоминания — от переезда. Он скоро снова забудет. Блинчики у него получились отличные. За окном идет дождь. На пальцах два новых ожога. Надо найти мазь и обработать.

— Перчатки помогают не обжечь руки маслом, — говорит Шерлок, проходя мимо к раковине (проследил его взгляд). — Последний раз ты имел дело с электрической плитой, когда тебе было лет десять. Требуется практика и ловкость.

— Не проще ли купить мультипечку? — интересуется Джон, он как-то не планировал жить в лавке старьевщика. — Если хочешь, я закажу.

— В кладовке стоит одна, надо — подключай и пользуйся, — Холмс садится с ним за стол и забирает еще один блин из тарелки, испачкав пальцы в масле и сахарной пудре, и облизывается. — Пойдешь со мной в морг? Надо посмотреть результаты экспертизы, а раз уж ты разбираешься в огнестрельном...

Странный он парень.

— У тебя все равно нет дел.

— Есть. Мы с Генри собирались на прогулку. Генри! — пес по первому зову выбегает на кухню и радостно машет хвостом. Пластиковым обрубком.

— Ты можешь выгулять айбика и в морге, ему все равно, — резонно замечает Шерлок. — Собака же не настоящая, какая ей разница?

— Генри, пойдешь в морг? — ласково интересуется Джон.

Пес встает на задние лапы, передними упираясь ему в колено, и кивает, удивительно вдумчиво для айбика.

— И ты туда же. Ладно, пойдем. Люблю по утрам смотреть на мертвецов.

Джон так долго выбирает свитер, что, когда он выходит, Шерлок нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по ручке кресла. Ничего не говорит, вскакивает и сбегает вниз. Генри, подпрыгивая, устремляется за ним. Похоже, кибер-пес в восторге от его нового соседа. Кибер-псы могут быть в восторге от кого-то?

— Поймай флиппер, — распоряжается Шерлок, с умением и удивительной скоростью (многолетняя практика) закрывая все три замка. Джон поднимает руку и посылает сигнал поиска свободного транспорта. Преимущество центра — тут всегда много свободных флипперов в воздухе.

Флиппер им достается маленький и почему-то оранжевый. Джон вздыхает: вот что бывает, когда не забиваешь параметры поиска. С таким же успехом мог подойти лайнер на пятьдесят пассажиров. Отвык он от насыщенности транспорта, так и центр распределения и всю транспортную сеть при случае можно подвесить.

Шерлок не возражает, хотя ему приходится поджать ноги, чтобы уместиться, а Генри устраивается у Джона на коленях, и это тяжеловато: девять кило железного собачьего счастья.

— Куда летим? — интересуется механический голос.

— Бартоломея, третий корпус, служебный вход. Выключи звук на время полета.

Шерлок проводит рукой над панелью управления, позволяет считать информацию для оплаты с чипа, откидывается на сиденье и вызывает проекцию, голографический экран зависает перед ним. Джон не видит его, конечно, потому что сигнал подается напрямую владельцу встроенного пада, но нетрудно догадаться. Странно, что Шерлок не провалился в Систему с самого утра. Он выглядит так, словно проводит в ней сутки напролет.

Четверг, десять утра. Движение на втором уровне ненапряженное. Стоит вспомнить, зачем он вернулся в Лондон из Канады. Ах да, тут безопасно. Впрочем, Джон напоминает сам себе, он и в Лондоне легко позволяет втягивать себя в истории. Чего стоит одно детективное расследование! Генри у него на коленях тычет пластиковой мордой в руку.

— Ты прав, малыш, ты прав…

С парковкой и посадкой у флиппера явные проблемы. Пассажиров подбрасывает, и Джон больно ударяется локтем о дверцу. Ругается сквозь зубы. Выбирается, разминает затекшие ноги.

— Может, пойдем уже?

— Тебе надо поработать с китайцами, немного терпения не повредит.

— Ты, я вижу, работал с ними достаточно долго, — холодный цепкий взгляд изучает его.

Джон прикусывает язык, приходится создать на лице выражения безразличия. Приклеить его поплотнее. Шерлок слишком умен, чтобы пропускать такие мелкие оговорки мимо ушей. Повезло же с соседом! Следует быть осторожнее. Даже друзьям не стоит знать, что когда-то он позволил себе работать на Союзников. 

Дверь открывается, едва Шерлок подходит к ней. Джон не уверен, что система безопасности пропустит и его, но он проходит следом без проблем. Министерство Здравоохранения уже успело обновить его статус?

— Я внес информацию о тебе в базу доступа, — поясняет Холмс, не оборачиваясь.

— Знаешь, я только не пойму, — Джон догоняет его и идет рядом, разглядывая со стороны, — ты же гик. Зачем тебе эта куча хлама, вместо нормальной домашней техники?

— Потому что любые приборы, оснащенные сетевыми чипами,— потенциальная брешь в системе безопасности. Вся так любимая тобой домашняя техника оснащена встроенными СЧ, — Шерлок сверяется с электронным табло и сворачивает на лестницу, чтобы спуститься на этаж ниже, — надо быть идиотом, чтобы…

— О, так ты из тех, кто считает, что правительство следит за тобой через водонагреватель? — Джон какой-то глупо хихикает от одной мысли. Надо же, расследовать убийства и быть параноиком. — Кто-то взломает код и получит доступ к твоей обожаемой чаеварке? Ты шутишь? Кто вообще может такое сделать?

Шерлок заходит в огромную светлую комнату, и Джон уже не ждет, что тот ответит, но вдруг слышит:

— Я могу.

«О», — это выражения лица и чуть приподнятые брови, нет, это «О» с придыханием, даже произнесенное про себя. И он так легко признается! Замечательный сосед Шерлок Холмс. Как, во имя какой-нибудь религии, Джон Уотсон умудрился поселиться с хакером? Это какое-то особенное, его личное, везение!

— Молли, — Шерлок кивает девочке в больничном комбинезоне у лабораторного стола, та отрывается от микроскопа и кивает:

— Привет. Отчет я уже Лестрейду отдала. Висит в базе.

— Мне не интересен отчет, я его уже прочел, — Шерлок качает головой, — мне интересно, что скажешь ты. И пусть Джон посмотрит данные.

— Джон? — она, наконец замечает его. В зрачках проскальзывают синие искры Системы, считывает информацию. — Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон.

Она снимает перчатки и протягивает свою тоненькую бледную руку. Джон активирует свою Систему и на секунду зажмуривается от нагрузки информационного трафика в больнице. Отвык, он слишком отвык от больших городов.

— Доктор Хупер, — касание к касанию.

— Работаете с Шерлоком? — чуть удивленно.

— Соседствую.

— Что ж, пойдемте посмотрим на тело, никогда не помешает второе мнение, — она протягивает ему тонкую пластинку планшета, — мой отчет, извините, не могу открыть вам доступ к нашей внутренней Системе, посмотрите так.

Они перебираются в соседнюю комнату, где покойники размещаются в специальных капсулах:

— Эвард Нортон, — читает Джон вслух, — смерть от пулевого ранения, пуля выпущена с близкого расстояния. Три пули. Последняя — в сердце, его бы ничего не спасло. Все нанороботы дезактивированы, но это мы и так знаем, не знаем только, как и почему. Шерлок, ты же не собираешься обнюхивать труп?

— Почему нет?

Молли пожимает плечами — «и не такое видела»:

— Стреляли дюймов с десяти вот этим, — она показывает баночку с покореженными пулями, — я отдам их на экспертизу, но…

— Но?

— Они сделаны вручную, — заканчивает за нее Шерлок, — небольшие, но слишком тяжелые для заводских, я прав? Оружие он тоже сделал сам.

— Да и где сейчас достанешь заводские, — Джон забирает баночку с пулями и пристально рассматривает: — Голограмму записывали?

— Прикреплена к отчету, — Молли нервным движение поправляет волосы. — Химическое сканирование и все снимки со вскрытия там же.

Дотошная девочка. По отчетам видно. Джон перелистывает страницу за страницей, информация избыточна и бесполезна.

— Что-нибудь интересное, — уточняет Холмс.

— Не знаю, что я могу тебе сказать, — пожимает плечами доктор. — Он хороший стрелок, другой бы не рискнул так экспериментировать с весом и дробинами. Видишь потемнение? — он показывает скан легких, сделанный Молли при первичном анализе. — Здесь была дробина. При этом калибровка наверняка отличная. Стрелял с близкого расстояния, потому что пришлось, а не потому, что не умел иначе. 

Молли смотрит на него с любопытством:

— Могу только согласиться, Шерлок, если тебе важно мое мнение, — она выключает голографический планшет.

— Он пахнет табаком, — добавляет детектив, — и еловой смолой.

— Убийца курил сигары и танцевал под елью, а потом обнял истекающего кровью охранника, чтобы оставить на нем свой запах? — Джон не выдерживает и смеется. 

Прямо настоящая армейская история про белку, укравшую ночью все флаги из лагеря.

— Вероятно, все так и было, — Шерлок трет переносицу в задумчивости, — или убийца обыскивал его и провел рукой вот здесь, — он достает из ящика настенного хранилища ультрафиолетовую лампу (явно чувствует себя тут, как дома) и направляет ее на шею жертвы. — Освещение до двадцати процентов!

Свет в лаборатории тускнеет. Джон замечает в ультрафиолете два пятнышка возле уха.

— Но химический анализ ничего не зафиксировал, — Молли тут же наклоняется над телом, чтобы взять образец состава — липкой прозрачной субстанции 

— Потому что то, чем обработал его убийца, подавляет любое электромагнитное поле, техника не годится, все нужно делать руками. Освещение на восемьдесят процентов.

— Но я же смогла его отсканировать. Никаких сбоев, — она хмурится и опускает образцы в пробирку, — я проверю, если вспомню, как работают механические микроскопы.

— Они не механические, механических ты никогда в своей жизни не видела, — поправляет ее Шерлок. — И остаточный след слишком слабый, чтобы давать помехи для медицинского сканера, а вот для анализатора поверхности тканей — достаточно.

— Как ты догадался? — уточняет Джон, перед ним только что вытащили кролика из шляпы.

— Я, как ты заметил, понюхал тело. Молли, — он поворачивается к ней, — сможешь определить, какие это смола и табак? О чем я, не сможешь, микроскопы старого образца. Пойдем.

Джон выходит за ними, наблюдает, как Шерлок стягивает пиджак и закатывает рукава.

— Если я больше не нужен, то я пойду, — говорит доктор.

— Да, можешь идти.

Остается покачать головой. Нескучное вышло утро. Это ж надо было найти такую квартиру, с таким соседом! «Счастливчик ты, Джон Уотсон», — говорит он сам себе. Деактивирует Систему и выходит.

Пес отскакивает за секунду до того, как Джон наступает ему на лапу. Генри, конечно, не пострадает от подобного обращения, но айбик или не айбик, программа или не программа, он живой.

— Побегал тут?

Айбик кивает. Удивительная штука — распознаватель речи. При желании, можно установить что-то дополнительно, и пес будет отвечать на некоторые команды и простые вопросы. Джон допускает мысль, что это окончательно доконает его в рамках проклятой терапии по превращению его в «Джона Уотсона, версия 2134 года».

— Пойдем, прогуляемся.

Они устраиваются на траве в парке неподалеку. Джон садиться в позу лотоса и чуть наклоняется вперед. Генри садится напротив, поджав задние лапы, совсем как настоящая собака. 

— Начать запись.

Первые дни эти разговоры с собакой превращались в пытку, и он больше молчал. «Вам поможет, — повторял психотерапевт, — это проверенный метод, не отступайте от инструкции». Проверенный. Тестировали на людях. Терапия видеоблогом через повторное переживание событий.

Джон закрывает глаза и позволяет своей Системе соединиться с хранилищем памяти айбика, с видеофайлами. Программа выбирает случайную последовательность эпизодов за прошедшие двадцать четыре часа записи. Изображение без звука. Джон видит себя в музее. И резко выдыхает: сложный эпизод.

— Что ж, — медленно произносит он, как учил психотерапевт, — я познакомился со своим новым соседом, его зовут Шерлок Холмс, он детектив и консультант Скотланд-Ярда. Немного эксцентричный, но с неплохим чувством юмора, как мне кажется. Я догадываюсь, что он весьма известен, может, даже фанклуб есть, так что я живу в доме со знаменитостью! Шерлок, как видно на этих кадрах, размахивает руками — расследует убийство, которое вчера произошло в Музее XXI века, думаю, вы что-то уже слышали об этом в новостях.

Я послушал ради интереса. Журналистика Британии неумолимо загибается. Три минуты сюжета мисс Райли — просмотрел ее работы, удивительные рассказы по истории нижнего белья — восхищается тем, как эффектно смотрелся Холмс над трупом, я насчитал пять синонимов слова «блистательный». Спешу вас заверить, мисс Райли в этот момент в зале не присутствовала. Холмс же над трупом напоминает коршуна. Мне доводилось видеть таких на севере Техаса. Когда там ещё водились коршуны…

Положенные двенадцать минут записи истекают и Джон выдыхает. Тяжело сбрасывать груз собственных мыслей.

— Помести запись в блог.

Он уже предвидит комментарии от психотерапевта о том, что он все ещё валяет дурака вместо того, чтобы вплотную заняться собственным здоровьем. Расследования? Какая ещё помощь в расследованиях? Нужно адаптироваться к Лондону, а потом начать искать работу!

Джон вспоминает (воспоминания в голове отличаются от видео, как ни крути, они окрашены эмоциями, отношением), как Шерлок кружил над трупом, и ему приходит в голову гораздо менее лестное сравнение — гиена. Смеющаяся над смертью гиена. В этом есть что-то привлекательное, в голоде и жажде втянуть носом запах застывающей крови.

Что-то опасное. Джон чувствует, холодок бегущий по спине и усмехается. Судьба снова подкинула приключение, когда он искал тихую гавань. Он везучий парень, всегда им был.

 

**3\. Сейчас  
**  
После обеда воздух раскаляется до «оптимальных» 75 целых и двух десятых градуса по Фаренгейту. Джон терпеть не может этот навязанный климат-контроль, но вся Великобритания последние тридцать лет выживает только благодаря ему: без регулировки разница между дневными и ночными температурами слишком большая.

Неизбежные последствия использования климатического оружия. Так говорят в новостях. На островах живут в «оптимальных» температурных режимах, когда «лето» и «зима» отличаются на пару градусов.

Коммуникатор подает сигнал о входящем сообщении, и Джон читает его, ретранслированное для удобства в голограмму над запястьем:

«Нужна твоя помощь. Центральный терминал европейского сообщения через 23 минуты. ШХ».

Неудивительно, что в конце значится подпись: отправителя по базе идентифицировать невозможно. Джон мысленно добавляет развитую паранойю в строчку с его впечатлениями о новом соседе. Помощь — значит помощь.

Джон споро заканчивает обед, хотя устроился в какой-то весьма уютной японской забегаловке (от Японии всего и осталось, что забегаловки на улицах Старого Света) на углу торгового центра и планировал просидеть здесь пару часов. Трудно признаться даже самому себе, но от пресноватой английской кухни он отвык, а тут огромные стены-аквариумы с рыбами и улыбчивые повара.

До терминала отсюда минут восемь лету даже по нижнему уровню. Система запускается за секунды и подключается к ближайшему узлу транспортного распределителя. В опустевшей Канаде, где индивидуальный транспорт почти роскошь, запрос можно сделать только с остановочного пункта, но тут Лондон, тут флиппер приедет куда угодно, высока конкуренция в среде флипп-парков. Джон соглашается на ближайший регулярный маршрут «Север-Юг», фиксируя координаты отправления и прибытия.

Транспорт нижнего уровня муниципальный — большой и неспешный, пассажирский или грузовой. Зеленый флиппер размером с два вагона метро подплывает и распахивает двери. Генри заскакивает на опущенную платформу и ловко поднимается на второй уровень, Джон — за ним, оплачивает проезд.

Огромная стеклянная крыша над головой и полупустой ряд кресел — на целых восемь минут. Другие пассажиры так глубоко в себе — слушают музыку или серфят в Системе, — что Джон отбрасывает смущение и подходит к носовой части, чтобы неспеша посмотреть на Лондон. Лондон, который он не видел почти семь лет.

Центральный терминал европейского сообщения вырос в конце прошлого века на месте трех жилых кварталов. Огромный, хотя в высоту всего девятнадцать уровней, не считая платформ. Черный, с удручающе овальной башней-транспортером, поднимающейся вверх на высоту мили в полторы.

Джон выходит у центрального входа и тут же видит Шерлока.

— Легко было догадаться, что ты прибудешь сюда, — говорит тот вместо приветствия, — никакого воображения.

На него даже обижаться не хочется, такой он взлохмаченный и вдохновленный. Живет своим делом.

— Какая помощь тебе нужна?

— Пойдем, — Шерлок устремляется к перекрестку и переходу в старый квартал, — мне нужна информация, но со мной он разговаривать не будет. А с тобой будет. Ты ему понравишься.

— Чем же? — уверенность забавляет.

— Ты был на войне. Он был на войне. Это называют солидарностью.

— Довольно спорное заключение, — за Шерлоком надо не идти, а бежать. — А кто он такой? И почему было не взять кого-то из Ярда?

— Он лучший оружейник из тех, кого не прибрала к рукам государственная безопасность.

— А почему не прибрала?

Они останавливаются перед массивной входной дверью.

— Потому что он пообещал их взорвать, если его отправят в закрытый дом ветеранов. Не задавай так много вопросов!

Шерлок с минуту изучает программу безопасности, выписывая рукой неясные символы (явно работает в симуляции Системы, позволяющей ему оперировать внешними кодами, Джон предполагает, но не видит), а потом дергает ручку на себя:

— Пошли.

— Ты ее взломал!

— Иначе было бы неинт...

— Кто вы такие? — у входа их встречает сурового вида афроамериканка с тяжелым ботинком в руке — явно собиралась им отбиваться от незваных гостей.

— Мы к Джозефу, — коротко поясняет Шерлок, — а вы новенькая.

— Впусти засранца, Луиза, он все равно пройдет! — раздается скрипучий голос из соседней комнаты.

Шерлок протискивается мимо суровой Луизы, Джону ничего не остается, как повторить маневр и пройти в гостиную. Жилище впечатляет. Давно ему не встречались комнаты с картинами и мебелью из натуральных материалов.

— С чем пожаловал?

Он старик, разумеется, иначе его не попытались бы отправить в дом для ветеранов. В инвалидном кресле, с кучей маленьких анализаторов состояния здоровья вокруг, лекарственными пластырями, лучевыми регенераторами и инжекторами, лежащими рядом на столе. Но хотел бы Джон постареть так же, сохранив в глазах искру любопытства.

— Джон Уотсон, — представляет Шерлок, — он...

— Я вижу, чем ты решил меня задобрить, — кресло на магнитной подушке мягко подвигается ближе. — А чем он задобрил вас, мистер Уотсон?

— Попросил о помощи.

Джозеф хрипло смеется:

— Подлец всегда знает, как использовать людей чести. Показывай уже, что тебе нужно.

Шерлок загружает данные об орудии убийства на проектор голограмм. Джозеф снова усмехается, вздрагивает, и Джон, опасаясь, что у того начнется приступ, входит в Систему — считывает показатели.

— Не бойтесь, доктор, — старик внезапно крепко сжимает его руку, — у меня на этом свете есть дела.

Джон кивает. Ему сто двенадцать лет, у него нет легкого и обе почки искусственные, а все тело испещрено сеткой линий регенерации от операций и лазеров. Наниты в организме размером с откормленных лейкоцитов, и их много, столько бывает у терминальных больных. У него точно есть дела, если он еще на этом свете.

— Что хочешь знать, Шерлок?

Джозеф рассматривает голограммы пуль с какой-то отеческой нежностью. Не удивительно, что с таким личным отношением к делу он лучший.

— Расскажи мне о нем.

— Я не беру учеников, ты же знаешь, — Джозеф поворачивается и дарит Шерлоку укоряющий взгляд, — вот уже лет пять. Все, что осталось в моей голове, умрет вместе со мной. Не надо этой гадости лезть в мир.

— Ты стал сентиментален, — Шерлок садится на корточки и упирается руками ему в колени, — ты не был таким раньше.

— Старею, — Джозеф не отталкивает его, — смерть второго сына. Я заплатил за все, что сделал, — он замолкает. — Этот парень приходил ко мне, не буду отрицать. Ко мне многие приходят, хотят научиться мастерству. А мастерство в крови иметь надо.

— Кто он? — встревает Джон. 

Шерлок качает головой.

— Француз. А что до дела, то обычный самоучка, — Джозеф поджимает губы, — не без таланта, конечно.

— Но с мастерством, — заканчивает за него Шерлок, — иначе бы ты не отправил его к другому учителю.

— Он не пошел, — резко обрывает его Джозеф, — потому что вот это, — он тычет в голограмму, — работа подмастерья, а не мастера. Он подавал надежды, почти как мой младшенький, но грохнул свой талант вот на это, потому что гордость помешала послушаться старших.

— К кому ты его отправил? — требовательно спрашивает Шерлок. — И как давно?

— Года три назад я отправил его к Хамелеону. За парня бы никто кроме Хамелеона не взялся, а с моей рекомендацией тот бы посмотрел.

— Они не поладили?

— Откуда мне знать, Шерлок? Я не общался с прохвостом лет восемь. Тот только сообщения шлет.

— Я могу их посмотреть?

— Возьми с полки в кабинете книгу, да, Шерлок, бумажную книгу, они существуют. Дюма. Внутри то, что ты ищешь. И считай, что я чертовски сентиментален, раз до сих пор не выставил тебя на улицу, но в следующий раз обязательно это сделаю.

Шерлок уходит в кабинет.

— Вы с ним работаете, доктор? — интересуется Джозеф.

— Соседствую, вчера переехал.

— Надо же, только вчера, а уже здесь. Откройте секретер. Откройте. Возьмите коробку. Нет, вот ту с красной штриховкой. Она ваша. Вам пригодиться, я уверен, вы знаете, что с этим делать.

Внутри коробки оказывается небольшой револьвер и несколько упаковок патронов.

— Но, — Джон замирает над откинутой крышкой. Это чертовски нелегально, но притягивает взгляд.

— Если вы будете искать этого парня, а вы будете, пригодится. Вспомните меня. Я делаю это не ради вас, а ради Шерлока. Он всегда влезает в неприятности, а пистолет так в руках и не научился держать, даже импульсный.

Джозеф все же кривится под конец своей речи.

— Давно его знаете?

— Двенадцать лет.

— Двенадцать лет, четыре месяца и восемь дней, — Шерлок выходит из кабинета, — с того самого дня, как он убил мою мать.

Джон удивленно охает, а Джозеф, наоборот довольно скалится:

— Я был слишком хорош, чтобы промахнуться, мальчик. Ты всегда это понимал. 

— Да, иначе не оставил бы тебя в живых, — Шерлок коротко кивает. — Пойдем Джон.

— Было... Было приятно познакомиться, — дежурно прощается Джон.

— Заходи, если вдруг. Старикам бывает скучно. И подарок не забудь. Найдешь применение.

Джон догоняет Шерлока на улице:

— Прости, мое любопытство было неуместно.

— Не важно. Мертвым уже не важна вся эта ерунда!

— Скажи, — он медлит, — как его по-настоящему зовут?

— Джозеф Огастас Моран, а что? Напомнил кого-то? — Холмс нервно трет запястье.

Доктор растеряно моргает, но качает головой:

— Нет, просто так спросил.

**4\. Тогда  
**  
Дженни он нравился: рыжий и улыбчивый. Ее поклонник. Он приносил ей в госпиталь всякие мелочи, найденные во время рейдов. Она обедала с ним в столовой и рассказывала о школьных проделках и Африке.

Он бывал в Африке, но никогда не смеялся над ее наивными умозаключениями, потому что, видит бог, эта девочка хотела спасти весь мир.

Дженни была занята, у нее был Джон, и никого лучше Джона она бы себе не придумала, но между ними случилось другое.

Джону он тоже нравился. Вот в чем было дело. Нравился какой-то показательной ленцой и ослиным упрямством, нравился отвратительным чувством юмора и сумасшедшим тактом. Неизбывной привычкой спорить с начальством.

Так и случилось, что за дружбу с хирургами и вздорный нрав Себастьяна Морана назначили ответственным за безопасность госпиталя и медицинского корпуса «Врачей без границ» на юге Техаса прямо у самой границы — от горячих точек и греха подальше, одна лишь пустыня на много миль вокруг. Грехов на нем висело много, никто не сомневался.

Себастьян пришел будить его утром сам.

— Вставай, — сказал. — Гриффин заболел, за оборудованием едешь ты.

— Иди к черту, у меня операция после полудня.

— Уже нет. Вставай, Уотсон. Тебя все ждут.

Джон нехотя откатился от Дженни и отбросил одеяло. Наощупь отыскал обувь и поплелся к шкафу. О том, чтобы успеть в душ, не приходилось и мечтать.

Моран плюхнулся поверх одеяла и поторопил в очередной раз.

— Дайте поспать, мальчики! Мы до трех утра зашивали последних пострадавших, — недовольно пробурчала Дженни, накрывая голову подушкой.

— Знаю, поэтому со мной едет доктор Уотсон, красавица.

— Льстец.

— Пошли, — Джон забросил на спину рюкзак, — пока, солнце.

Он чмокнул Дженни в ухо, убрав подушку, и она что-то промычала в ответ.

— Коды на поставку ты у Гриффина забрал?

Они быстро прошли мимо жилых корпусов и вышли на залитую солнцем площадку для джамперов.

— Обижаешь! — Моран довольно прищурился. — У нас семь свободных часов, расслабься.

Его ребята уже стояли у погрузочной платформы в форме и с оружием.

— Мы сегодня в меньшинстве? — с Джоном и Мораном выходила команда в пять человек. Себастьян предпочитал сам управлять джамперами, поэтому второго пилота в рейс никогда не брал. Джон пытался представить его гражданским летчиком, совершающим рейсы Лондон — Вена, но выходило с треском: этот человек не был рожден для скучной работы.

— Мы сегодня на каникулах, — пояснил Себастьян, махнув рукой, — грузитесь.

Джамперы медицинской службы Джон терпеть не мог: внутри трясло, как на воде во время сильного бокового ветра. Но до ближайшего грузового узла из тех, что миротворцам удалось отстоять, даже на такой развалюхе лету было всего минут двадцать.

Оставалось откинуться на спинку жесткого кресла и включить музыку. Григ отлично ложился на это покачивание, напоминавшее Джону о детстве и белых яхтах — чайках.

— Тебе, похоже, нравится, когда я тебя бужу, Джон, — Себастьян тряс его за плечо, они прилетели. — Только тогда уж надо и ложиться со мной, чтобы не бегать далеко. Я все же начальник корпуса, мне не к лицу.

Ребята его рассмеялись. Команда у Морана была заводная и ехидно называла шефа — гражданского наемника — «полковник». Он не оставался в долгу, поэтому эта веселая троица звалась Чип, Дейл и Гайка. Джон понятия не имел, как они подцепили эти клички, но звучало смешно и очень на них похоже.

Грузовой транспортный узел являл собой три приземистых строения, несколько будок волновых генераторов и два десятка платформ, окруженных силовым барьером. За барьером тянулись торговые ряды самой крупной в округе ярмарки.

Себастьян предъявил путевые удостоверения и отдал начальнику смены коды на погрузку, тот что-то пробурчал себе под нос и отправился проверять данные по закрытому каналу, к которому не было доступа извне, оставив их в коридоре.

— Плохо у них с охраной, щиты закрывают едва ли половину, ни дронов, ни людей на разведке местности, — угрюмо заявил Дейл, почесывая подбородок.

— Очень плохо, шеф, я просканировала, — откликнулась Гайка. — Не к добру это.

— Они не военный форпост, — заметил Джон, осматриваясь. 

Он на всякий случай активировал и свою Систему, отчего его зрачки тоже загорелись ровным синим светом.

— Они транспортный узел, это важнее! — Моран тоже был недоволен открытием своих подчиненных. — С ума они тут посходили за время затишья?

— Затишье полгода — время на передислокацию? Говорю же, шеф, будет буря, — Гайка села, опираясь спиной на шершавую стену. — Союзники выжидают.

— Они вообще еще есть, эти Союзники? — влез в разговор Чип. — Ребята из Небраски говорят, они ничего давно не слышат от начальства, куда нам? Мы на отшибе — в Техасе.

— Я думаю...

— Держите ваши коды, — начальник смены вернул Морану портативный «ключник», хранящий в себе все коды. — Ваш груз на платформе четырнадцать стоит. Я прицепил сюда и пароли для контейнеров. Проверяйте перед вылетом.

— Проверим, — распорядился Моран, — а потом можем сходить на ярмарку.

Они пошли к платформе четырнадцать, на которой высились два одинаковых бордовых контейнера.

— Ну что, док, посмотришь? — Себастьян распахнул первый.

Джон шагнул внутрь и остановился: что-то было не так. Он отключил настройки Системы, которые позволяли музыке звучать фоном все это время с момента их приземления, и обостренный нанитами слух уловил стук сердец. Семи сердец на пять присутствующих человек. 

Себастьян сориентировался быстро, когда Джон предупреждающе поднял ладонь, остановился и вытащил оружие. Команда мгновенно окружила контейнер.

— Выходите, мы не будем в вас стрелять, если сложите оружие, — спокойно произнес Джон. — Это контейнер с медицинским оборудованием, мы не военные, мы техасское подразделение «Врачей без границ». Нам нужно наше оборудование.

Из-за ряда пластиковый упаковок послышался шорох, и на свет с поднятыми руками вышли две женщины. Одна из них — рыжеволосая и юная — прикрывала своим телом вторую.

— Нам очень нужно на юг. Этот контейнер летит на юг, мы хотели... Мы... — она замолчала, силясь подобрать правильные слова.

Джон видел, что они обезвожены и явно голодали. Рыжая недавно перенесла что-то вирусное и сильно повредила ногу, возможно, вывих. А вторая... Вторую Джон едва видел, но точно знал, чего ожидать. Она была из иммунных, из трех процентов переживших Синюю чуму. Фиолетовые прожилки вен пересекали бледную шершавую (он точно знал) кожу. И глаза, глаза были выцветшие, почти белые, как у всех остальных с иммунитетом к одной из опаснейших болезней нового поколения — действенного лекарства против Синей чумы не могли создать уже тридцать лет.

— Вот еще! — возмутилась Гайка. — Кругом война, а эти безбилетники на юг. Документов, думаю, нет. Ни имен, ни прозвищ. Куда?

— Мы врачебный корпус, мы не судим! — напомнил ей Джон. — Мы помогаем! Не важно, с какой они стороны. Обеих нужно накормить и дать им что-то от столбняка. Ты посмотри на эти царапины!

— Он прав, — согласился Дейл, — откуда бы девчонки ни бежали, не наше дело. Подбросим их до госпиталя, а потом пусть идут себе на все четыре стороны!

— Шеф, — встрял Чип, — девчонки же!

— У нас есть место в джампере. А их никто не подберет, Себастьян. Ты же знаешь, почему.

Иммунных в этих краях боялись, как огня, и презирали, хотя не было в них ничего опасного: чума не передавалась от человека к человеку. Этих же двоих было попросту жалко.

— Проверяйте оборудование по накладной, а потом вылетаем, — распорядился Себастьян, — этих двоих можете забирать с собой. Только без оружия. Проверьте их.

Девушки смотрели на него с каким-то странным выражением, потом рыжая кивнула, и они подняли с пола свои сумки и вышли из контейнера. Джон почему-то обрадовался, что совсем не пришлось спорить. Только Гайка нахмурилась и до самого госпиталя молчала, нервно поглядывая в сторону пассажирок. Будто знала тогда, что они подписали себе смертный приговор. 

Полгода затишья разбаловали и их, иначе они бы подумали дважды прежде, чем брать на борт беглецов.

**5\. Сейчас  
**  
В Центральном терминале европейского сообщения легко можно купить тысячу невероятно полезных мелочей, но с определенной наценкой. Шерлока эта наценка не волнует, волнует время. Он ищет в каталоге адаптер для переносного хранилища информации. Хранилище заблокировано от бесконтактных соединений через Систему. Таким пользуются только те, кто ценит безопасность превыше удобства.

— Ты уверен, что он здесь вообще есть? — Джон рассматривает мелькающие картинки на панели доступа. В огромном зале на первом уровне лифты горизонтального и вертикального сообщения поднимаются и опускаются, распахивая свое стеклянное нутро для пассажиров.

— Есть, только каталог составлял идиот, это создает определенные сложности... Вот!

Он оформляет заказ на ближайший пункт доставки.

— Лестрейд сейчас напишет. Новое убийство. Огнестрельное ранение в голову.

Явно поймал внутренний канал Ярда. Джон хмурится, от чего между бровей возникает «думательная» морщинка:

— Ты не отключаешься от Системы вообще? Это же не пакетное информирование, а волна.

— Интересное предположение, доктор, — Шерлок забирает свой заказ с дорожки-бегунка и рассматривает, — нет, не отключаюсь. Фоновый режим.

Джон хочет выпалить что-то вроде «ты же угробишь себе сердце!», но останавливается. Шерлок не идиот, он знаком со всеми последствиями и отвечает за свои действия. Вместо этого он задает вопрос, который интересовал его с первой минуты:

— Но почему... Твои глаза, они обычные, почему? — они выходят через северный выход, и Шерлок вызывает флиппер.

— Каждый фокусник хранит секрет своих фокусов в строжайшей тайне, иначе неинтересно, — Шерлок позволяет себе довольную улыбку. — Чистая наука, ничего больше! Ты едешь?

«Это безрассудство, похоже, заразно и передается воздушно-капельным путем», — думает Джон и садится рядом. Спину неприятно холодит револьвер, успешно спрятанный под одеждой. Под одеждой с функцией расширения и изменения плотности можно спрятать шестимесячную беременность, не то что пистолет.

— Сообщение от Донован, — говорит Шерлок, когда они добираются до места преступления. Очередной старый квартал в центре Лондона. Убийца явно тяготеет к великому прошлому Британской короны. — Не прошло и семнадцати минут.

— Я забыл Генри, — замечает Джон, выбираясь из флиппера, — он где-то бегал, и я его не позвал.

— Айбику добраться сюда — четверть часа, не больше. Он способен тебя найти, Джон, пойдем.

Салли открывает им дверь:

— Привет. Изобрел телепортацию?

— Еще вчера, — Холмс проходит за ней в дом, Джон старается не отставать, но его, что интересно, никто ни о чем не спрашивает, все воспринимают его появление, как должное.

— Покойный Рональд Адер застрелен в своем закрытом кабинете пулей в голову, — поясняет Донован на ходу. — На первый взгляд, ничего не пропало, просто беспорядок, но мы ждем его партнера, чтобы убедиться.

— Пропало, — уверенно заявляет Шерлок, — только до убийства. И он это искал, эти вещи недавно переставили. И вазу-консерватор передвинули. — Он был очень рассеянным, поэтому долго не мог взять в толк, что не сам спрятал и потом забыл, а стал жертвой ограбления.

— Это элементарно, да? — вздыхает Салли. — Я должна была сама догадаться. Взглянешь на труп, или ты уже знаешь, кто его убил?

— Что убийца тот же, что и вчера, я уверен. Как — посмотрим.

Шерлок забирает у нее специальные перчатки с тончайшим покрытием для сбора микроскопических частиц и заходит в кабинет Адера:

— Сетку колебаний сняли? Искажения?

— В этой комнате никаких, — следом за ними проявляется Лестрейд, — с остальным — работаем. Добрый день, доктор Уотсон. Вижу, вам понравилось консультировать. А где ваш замечательный пес?

— День добрый, скоро будет. Отлучился по своим важным собачьим делам, — в тон отвечает Джон.

— Что ж, тогда извините, начнем без него.

— Он простит.

Они переглядываются и смеются. Шерлок отрывается от изучения поверхности стола, строго хмурится:

— Джон, посмотри!

Система, конечно, облегчает работу, но ей надо уметь пользоваться. И надо точно знать, что ищешь.

— Знаешь, я вряд ли могу тебе чем-то помочь, — говорит Джон, сопоставляя информацию с внешних блоков Системы убитого и свои наблюдения. — Он умер мгновенно. Повреждение мозга не позволит считать данные с чипов. Можно попробовать извлечь, но выстрел с большого расстоянии в затылок — он не видел убийцу, а если бы и видел, нам это ничего не даст... Так, я вижу, мистер Адер был весьма здоров до своей кончины, регулярно посещал врачей, следил за собой. Много путешествовал. Судя по остаткам медкарты, бывал в Африке и Америке, его вакцинировали против местных болезней и кололи стабилизаторы, чтобы уменьшить последствия от перегрузок в джамперах. Он должен был летать достаточно много, чтобы маркеры стабилизаторов окрасились в оранжевый. Около месяца назад — последняя поездка. Сомневаюсь, что это поможет раскрыть его смерть.

— Не сомневайся — делай! И думай. Среди этих мелочей всегда есть ответ на вопрос...

— О Господи боже мой… — Шерлока прерывает испуганный вскрик. В дверном проеме кабинета стоит женщина, прижимая к груди маленькую сумочку. — Рональд!

— Могли бы сообщить заранее, чтобы избежать… вот этого! — Холмс досадливо цокает языком. — Джон, пожалуйста, помоги этой женщине прийти в себя. Ты должен в этом разбираться.

Джон понятия не имеет, почему он должен разбираться в женских истериках, и ему хочется ругаться вслух, потому что она только что увидела тело человека, которого любила. Как это исправить? И хорошо ещё, если не придется везти ее в госпиталь и накачивать успокоительным.

— Садитесь, — он проводит ее на кухню. Там, по крайней мере, спокойно и нет толпы полицейских.

Салли протягивает женщине чай:

— Джессика, простите, что так получилось.

— Рональд мертв? — она судорожно делает большой глоток.

— Да. Его убили. — Салли подсаживается к ней. — Вы можете говорить сейчас?

— Да, пожалуйста, говорите со мной, — она впивается пальцами в кружку, бледнея ещё сильнее. Джон на всякий случай контролирует ее жизненные показатели через Систему: пульс, давление, уровень выброса гормонов, проверяет, нет ли хронических заболеваний сердца.

— Вы знаете кого-то, кто желал зла вашему партнеру?

— Нет, что вы, я не знаю. Рональд, он хороший, очень увлечен своей работой. То есть был… то есть…

— Я поняла, — Салли прерывает ее. — Нам нужно, чтобы вы осмотрели дом и проверили, все ли на месте.

— Я не помогу вам, у Рональда был свой порядок, его раздражало, когда я перекладываю вещи, поэтому я их никогда не трогала. Если что-то пропало, я не пойму. Я не слишком разбираюсь в том, над чем он работал, какие-то научные разработки. Я видела чертежи. А ещё он постоянно улетал в командировки по работе, я не спрашивала… Кому понадобилось его убивать, мисс 

— Сержант Донован.

Джон никак не может понять, что с ней не так. Джессика Адер по-настоящему в состоянии шока, это она не имитирует, но что-то знакомое скользит в ее речи, во взгляде, в запинках. Чувство вины?

— Спасибо, сержант.

— Так вы посмотрите вещи?

— Но я… хорошо.

Салли выходит, а потом возвращается с высоким парнем в форме полицейского:

— Джессика, это Дарен. Он не будет отходить от вас ни на минуту. Лучше начать с первого этажа, пока мы заканчиваем здесь. Если заметите, что что-то пропало, сообщите ему. Простите, что приходится вас беспокоить, но мы не справимся без вашей помощи.

Джон не горит желанием и дальше оставаться на кухне и, убедившись в том, что в самое ближайшее время Джессика Адер не собирается осчастливить их сердечным приступом, направляется обратно в кабинет и останавливается перед фото-голограммами счастливой семьи Адеров.

— Странная пара, не правда ли? — тихо произносит Салли у него за спиной. — Я много разных партеров видела, но… дала бы сотню, что они не сойдутся с первого взгляда. Слишком разные даже на голограммах.

— Почему я тоже об этом думаю? — Джон поворачивается к ней и усмехается.

Салли победно вскидывает сжатый кулак:

— Общение с Шерлоком Холмсом — и ты уже никогда не поверишь в любовь. Нет, я видела ее комнату и просмотрела ленту ее интересов и подписок, я потратила время на то, чтобы понять, что она смотрела и слушала, с кем общалась, что предпочитала есть. И это все он на дух не переносил, я клянусь! Или это должен был быть потрясающий секс, или… не знаю, — она разводит руками.

— Зато я знаю, — откликается Шерлок, вышедший из кабинета, — поздравляю, Салли, хоть раз в месяц ценное замечание. Я тоже успел посмотреть комнату. И электронный календарь. И контакт-лист. И список музыкальных композиций. И лист заказов из ближайшего магазина и…

— Покопался в грязном белье, как и я. Какие выводы?

— Ни в чье белье я не лез. Но они действительно не пара. Никак не пара. Где вдова? Я, похоже, знаю, в чем дело.

— На первом этаже, Шерлок, что ты надумал? — настороженно уточняет Донован. Слишком хорошо знает этот целеустремленный жадный взгляд.

— Пойдем.

Они сбегают вниз по лестнице, и Холмс устремляется к Джессике:

— Что вы украли у вашего партнера? Говорите сразу, не тратьте мое время. Из этой квартиры что-то пропало, и это что-то взяли вы.

— Да кто вы такой?! — она отшатывается, напоминая жеребенка, все ещё нетвердо стоящего на ногах.

— Шерлок Холмс. Что вы украли? Это важно. Гораздо важнее, чем ваше запоздавшее чувство вины. Вы и так поступили с ним, по меньшей мере, низко, вы обманули его, Джессика, так помогите же найти того, кто убил вашего партнера.

— Шерлок, зачем каждый раз так? — устало говорит Салли. 

Джон не влезает в этот спор, ему интересно. Обстановка накалена до придела. Захватывает.

— Я не…

— Вы обманули его, не лгите! — четко произносит Шерлок. — И с вас потребовали плату за «маааленькую услугу», которая помогла вам прибрать к руками мистера Адера. Украсть что-то из его вещей. Небольшую вещь. Вы даже не задумались о том, какую ценность она имеет. Вы не умеете думать, поэтому пошли на обман.

— Я любила его, — она закрывает глаза и начинает плакать, — я ничего не могла поделать, я любила его.

— А он вас — нет. И тут вам предложили чудо. Несколько несложных манипуляций — и он полюбит вас в ответ, — Шерлок почти страшен в этот момент. В нем столько презрения, что лицо заостряется. Дышит он тяжело и глубоко. Джон следит и за ним, он надеется, что после этих откровений ни у кого в комнате не случится никакого обострения, мало ли, что может дать знать о себе: астма или аритмия.

— Вас не испугало тогда, что то, на что вы соглашаетесь, — преступление. Это нарушение свободной воли через прямое влияние на биочип. Вы согласились, не отрицайте. А теперь пришло время, и ваш благодетель попросил об ответной услуге, не так ли?

— Я не знаю, что там! — обрывает его Джессика, закрывая лицо руками. — Я не знаю, я не знаю, я не знаю! Хватит выставлять меня монстром! Я любила Рональда, а он любил меня, так или иначе. Какая теперь разница?

— Любовь не извиняет, его убили из-за вас. Он догадался, что его обокрали. А вору нужно было сохранить сам факт кражи в тайне. И то, что ваш партнер мертв, ваша вина.

— Шерлок, — на этот раз Джон не выдерживает, — ее это не извиняет, но она же его не убивала.

— Какая разница? Что вам приказали забрать? Как выглядело то, что вы украли? Хотя бы опишите, если у вас не хватает ума объяснить.

— Маленькая резная шкатулка из какого-то твердого белого материала. Он не прятал ее в сейфе, я решила, что там ничего важного, — Джессика стирает набежавшие слезы.

— Слишком важное. Поэтому и не прятал. Адер был очень умен, чего не скажешь о его окружении. Кость, наверняка, это кость, — Шерлок бормочет себе под нос и удаляется наверх, продолжая что-то говорить тихо и быстро.

— Доктор, — зовет Джона Салли, — я думаю, ей стоит вколоть успокоительное прежде, чем мы заберем ее в Скотланд-Ярд. Поможете мне с этим?

 

**6\. Тогда  
**  
Когда посреди ночи Себастьян получил вызов от начальства, он выругался и включил коммуникатор.

— Мистер Моран, срочное распоряжение, — выплюнул скороговоркой его связной, — двое гражданских, которых вы подобрали на пересадочном, вы должны их срочно доставить в Вашингтон и передать генералу Уилшоу.

— Чье это распоряжение? — поинтересовался Себастьян, почесывая затылок.

— Объединенной армии США. 

— Я не подчиняюсь приказам Объединенной армии США! Пусть засунут себе их в жопу!

— Себастьян Моран, вы можете засунуть что угодно армии США в жопу, — ехидно ответил связной, — но меня попросили напомнить вам об одной сделке, которая, как вы знаете, потеряет силу, если...

— Я понял. Как я должен это прикрыть?

— Транспортировкой медперсонала с сопровождением. Перевод из госпиталя в госпиталь — никто не станет задавать вопросов. Возьмите с собой медиков. В Вашингтоне всегда нехватка персонала. Мне подобрать их для вас?

— Нет, не надо. Уотсон. Оба.

— К утру будет готово. Доброй ночи, мистер Моран.

«Доброй ночи»? Аж три раза! Себастьян оделся и, прихватив оружие, направился в госпиталь. Искать «найденышей». С тем, что среди его подопечных завелся стукач, он разберется позже.

Они спали в обнимку. Какая прелесть!

Он нагнулся и прошептал рыжей (она сказала, ее зовут Ингрит) на ухо:

— Советую рассказать мне, зачем вас разыскивает армия США. Прямо сейчас.

Она подпрыгнула и едва не свалилась на пол. Начала озираться.

— Дай нам уйти! Мы уйдем сейчас! Это все из-за моей крови, засекли из-за нее.

Вторая, Кейра, обняла ее:

— Ты не виновата!

— Я пошла с тобой, я оставляю следы. Я виновата!

— Тише, обе! — шепотом огрызнулся Моран. — Кого вы убили?

— Не твое дело! — вздернула подбородок Кейра. — Угрожать бесполезно, едва ты передашь нас тем, кто нас ищет, нас убьют.

Моран огляделся, оставшиеся два пациента глубоко спали под воздействием лекарств.

— Вставайте. Я перевожу вас в охраняемый корпус, чтобы вы не сбежали до утра. Не пойдете сами — поведет конвой.

Ингрит бросила на него взгляд полный ненависти и спустила ноги на пол. Она так сильно хромала, что вряд ли смогла бы убежать, а вот ее подружка...

— Давай, я помогу, — Кейра подставила плечо. Нет, эти двое не разбегутся в разные стороны. Повязанные какой-то сентиментальной ерундой, которая связывает судьбы людей среди страшных бедствий, вроде войн и катастроф.

Моран думал. Поиск оптимальных решений был запущен в его упрямом, вечно бастующим против приказов сознании. Отдавать кого бы то ни было Армии США он желанием не горел, вот только если бы они пошли навстречу...

— Вы можете рассказать мне, зачем армия разыскивает двух девчонок и, может быть, я вас отпущу.

— Иди к черту, — Кейра толкнула дверь в коридор, желая сохранить вид гордый и невозмутимый, — сумки подержи.

Он забрал сумки и пошел рядом.

— А все же?

— Все, что ты должен уяснить, наемник, это то, что они уже знают, что мы здесь, — Ингрит остановилась и прислонилась к стене, — куда бы ты нас ни вез, вези на рассвете, иначе этот госпиталь сравняют с землей вместе со всеми.

Себастьян посмотрел на нее и отвернулся:

— Много ты знаешь!

— Затишье кончилось. Нам нужно было бежать быстрее. Быстрее, чтобы нас не догнали.

— Ингрит! Ты не виновата! Никто не виноват! Прекрати истерику!

Кейра обняла подругу и сама зарыдала.

— Этого мне не хватало, — заключил Себастьян. — Пойдем уже, у меня много дел до утра. Захотите поделиться тайной мирового господства, я всегда рядом. Пока же вас транспортирую в штаб-квартиру в Вашингтоне. Со всеми вашими...

— У тебя была возможность дать нам уйти, — тихо всхлипнула Ингрит, — запомни, была!

— Да, у меня в жизни было множество дурацких возможностей. Как видите, я здесь.

 

**7\. Сейчас  
**  
Джон просыпается от шума. Он не заметил, как уснул, повлияла старая врачебная привычка — отключаться на пару часов, чтобы дать организму отдохнуть от Системы. Включенная Система изматывает довольно быстро: пять часов — и нужен перерыв. В больнице предпочитают больше работать с внешними носителями, чем с симуляцией текста или изображений в Системе, чтобы продержаться на ногах все дежурство. 

Успокаивать женщин оказалось слишком выматывающим занятием. Впрочем, в Ярд они привозят миссис Адер в целости и сохранности и сдают на руки местному врачу. Никто не сможет обвинить сержанта Донован в халатности.

Она подвозит его домой на ярдовском флиппере и рассказывает об исках, которые подают на полицейских, и что крайне удачно, что он врач и им не пришлось вызывать еще кого-то после предъявления обвинений.

— Условности, — она качает головой, когда они пролетают по третьему уровню. Это позерство, но Джону нравится. Уровень почти пуст, и город под ними утопает в ярких солнечных лучах. — Я читала, что раньше можно было вести жесткие допросы и никаких тебе перерывов на «вы наносите вред здоровью подозреваемого». Случалось видеть ну... На войне?

Джон молчит, и она извиняется:

— Просто любопытство, иногда вырывается.

— Многое случалось видеть. И делать. Тебе не понравится, — поясняет он, не желая вдаваться в подробности последних лет.

— Но ты же врач и был с миротворцами? Корпусом мира? — они встают в очередь на междууровневый лифт.

— Да. А потом случился Техас, а за ним Вашингтон, и всем стало как-то все равно, кем ты был и как туда попал.

— Твой партнер там погиб, да? — Салли смотрит на него немного испуганно, она вроде как «тертый калач», но только для мирной жизни привычного ей Лондона.

— Дженни тоже была врачом. Да.

Они приземляются.

— Сочувствую. Но это было давно?

— Для некоторых вещей не бывает слишком давно. Хорошего вечера, сержант, — Джон выходит из флиппера и достает ключи. Как ни странно, дверь поддается с первого раза.

Он чувствует себя вымотанным, хватает только на то, чтобы спрятать пистолет в тумбочку и провалится в сон.

Шум на кухне, разбудивший его, навязчив, Джон понятия не имеет, что так шумит. Не климатизатор же!

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь?

Джон, зевая, выходит в зал и сталкивается с незнакомым типом, настраивающим овощерезку.

— Вы кто?

— У вас не найдется отвертки? — интересуется тип, переворачивая кухонную резку вверх ногами. — Тут вот болт расшатался.

Он высокий, рыжий и некрасивый. Некрасивый вздернутым носом и взглядом сверху вниз. Искусственный глаз не добавляет обаяния. Большинство стараются скрыть следы операций, но не этот. Тонкие серебристые прожилки контактов уходят под кожу. Его лицо такое отстраненное и спокойное, будто он и не человек, а наполовину уродливая жестянка, обтянутая кожей, будто он прикидывается живым.

— Я вас спросил, кто вы и что тут делайте?

— А кто вы и что тут делайте? Позвольте, весьма резонный вопрос, если хотите узнать, что я тут делаю. Давайте обмениваться информацией.

Человекоподобных роботов не существует, их производство запретили ещё полвека назад, но, вероятно, они бы двигались как-то так, как этот незнакомец.

— Джон Уотсон. И я здесь живу, — с определенной долей замешательства поясняет Джон.

— Доктор Уотсон, — неприятная ухмылочка, — как мне известно, здесь живет Шерлок Холмс, а вы тут ненадолго.

— Почему это?

— С ним никто не уживается, — он ставит овощерезку обратно на стол и идет к духовке, открывает ее и чуть ли не ныряет внутрь (и как не обжигается?). — Ну вот, почти готово.

— Что готово?

Джон мысленно предполагает, что этот... Запекает здесь взрывчатку или что-то вроде. Искусственные части тела для последующего вживления?

— Пироги, доктор Уотсон, с вишней, клубникой и лимонами! Вам понравится.

— Вы так и не ответили...

— Майкрофт, — Шерлок появляется на пороге и выдает самую кислую улыбку из тех, что Джон у него видел.

— Шерлок! Ты давно не заглядывал, вот я и решил поинтересоваться, как тебе смена соседей? Не утомила? Какой доктор по счету?

— Ты здесь из-за убийств, — утверждение. — Я все равно ничего тебе не скажу. А вот ты можешь мне рассказать, над чем работал и с кем работал Рональд Адер? Хотя, постой, это же секретно и не мое дело!

— Совершенно не твое дело, — ровно отвечает Майкрофт, — надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не лезть в это, брат? Я не могу присматривать за тобой постоянно, у меня много дел государственной важности.

Джон мысленно ставит три восклицательных знака после слова «брат». Семейные ценности с доставкой на дом, как щедро.

— С чего бы? Я не отказываюсь от работы лишь на том основании, что это небезопасно. Не трать силы на повторение, я отлично знаю все то, что ты хочешь сказать.

Майкрофт трет переносицу — жест досады и тщательно сдерживаемого раздражения, такой человечный жест:

— Эта... женщина уже обманула тебя. Не терпится встретиться с ней снова?

Шерлок выключает пикнувшую таймером духовку:

— Я не буду с ней встречаться, Джон будет, — он отливает из чаеварки чай себе в кружку и садится за стол.

Старший брат внимательно смотрит на доктора прежде, чем открывает духовку и выпускает наружу тепло и восхитительный запах пирогов:

— Рискуешь, Шерлок, она все еще достаточно опасна! Даже после последнего «происшествия». Я рекомендую тебе не иметь с ней никаких дел.

— Никогда не сомневался в том, что она, как ядовитая змея, искушает и кусает. Об ее истинной сущности обычно забываешь ты, дорогой брат. Джон, хочешь кусочек пирога?

Майкрофт качает головой и убирает свою кружку в мойку, забирает перчатки и уходит, не прощаясь.

— Пирог должен быть вкусным, Джон, — повторяет Шерлок. — Мамин рецепт, он всегда готовит, когда нервничает.

— Из-за кого он так нервничает? — Уотсон наливает чай и себе и садится напротив.

— Ирэн Адлер. Ей однажды удалось меня перехитрить, она, по крайней мере, так думает. Правда, потом я сравнял счет. Мой брат беспокоится, что расследование убийства Адера неотвратимо сведет меня с ней. Она следующая в цепочке.

— Значит, все дело в бывших? — Джон откусывает пирога с вишней. Божественно вкусно. Интересно, Майкрофт часто нервничает?

— Дело всегда в бывших и тех, кто ими так и не стал. Видишь ли, с тем способом, которым миссис Адер влюбила в себя Рональда Адера, я уже сталкивался на собственном опыте, — Шерлок невозмутимо продолжает пить чай, словно все те немыслимые вещи, о которых он говорит — сущий пустяк.

— Биочип на самом деле можно взломать?

Это страшно. Это доступ к управлению сознанием, волшебный ключик к вратам неограниченной власти.

— Конечно, можно, если найти дорогу. Пока это медленный и весьма несовершенный процесс, разработкой которого занимается небезызвестный «А-корп». Бессменный генеральный директор этой богадельни Ирэн Адлер не видит пока всех возможностей, которые дает ей ее изобретение, но да — взломать биочип можно, если это все, что тебя интересует.

— А как ты... Как ты? — он не знает, как это пояснить.

— Как я не оказался сейчас в положении нашей жертвы — счастливым семьянином с партнером-ангелом? — Шерлок усмехается, но вдруг делается серьезным. — Длинная история экспериментов над собственными реакциями, в ходе которых я научился отличать ложные позывы и желания затуманенного сторонним воздействием разума от настоящих. Проще говоря, на меня подействовало, но я быстро понял, что к чему. Однако она успешно применяет этот метод на других и, если кто-то и использовал партнера Адера в своих целях, то через нее.

— Но твой брат считает, что она опасна.

— Очень, поэтому ради результата придется вывести ее из равновесия, — Шерлок мечтательно улыбается. 

Джон наблюдает за ним и размышляет. Какая женщина может соперничать с этим увлечением загадкой? Тяжелое бремя быть смертным, а не идеей, живущей вечно. Идея может завоевать Шерлока или хотя бы увлечь его на время.

— И ты думаешь, что это сделаю я? — скептически уточняет доктор через несколько минут.

— Я в этом уверен. Ты идеально подходишь для этой роли, — он замолкает и вдруг настороженно спрашивает: — Так ты поможешь мне с этим?

— Шутишь?! Никогда не пропущу сюжет с участием роковой красавицы и корпорации зла!

 

**8\. Тогда  
**  
Они собирались до самого обеда: личные вещи упаковали минут за пятнадцать, а вот передача пациентов затянулась. Дженни была на седьмом небе от счастья. Техас уже порядком надоел ей, и она ждала перевода куда-нибудь на Север или на побережье. Джон был счастлив ее счастьем и рассеянно улыбался, когда она задевала его локтем в коридоре, спеша из одной палаты в другую.

Для них приготовили джампер для дальних перелетов, а старшая медсестра госпиталя Коко оторвала от сердца и вколола улетающим медикам по инъекции стабилизатора. Стабилизатор имел свойство заканчиваться в самый неподходящий момент, а поставки, несмотря на затишье на фронтах, все еще были весьма нерегулярными.

«Хоть тошнить всю дорогу не будет», — порадовался про себя Джон. И забросил вещи с багажное отделение джампера.

Дженни уселась на скамейку рядом с Мораном, сбросила туфли и вытянула ноги перед собой.

— Быстро вы, — тот пил обеденный суп и задумчиво смотрел куда-то за горизонт.

— Подвинься, — Джон сел третьим. — Чего так срочно?

— Трансплантологов, сказали, не хватает, — Себастьян закинул ногу на ногу, положил локоть на подлокотник. — На пару недель, а там смена будет. Чего бы и не мотнуться, а? 

— Я там не бывала, — Дженни прищурилась от яркого солнца, — чего бы и не мотнуться! 

— Нашли, — Дейл своей расхлябанной походкой прошелся от ангара по летной площадке и сел прямо на песок, потому что на скамейке места больше не было, — Гайка с ними, чтобы снова не сбежали. Кормит обедом.

— Кого нашли? — лениво уточнила Дженни, не поворачивая головы.

— Вчера безбилетников подобрали, а сегодня на них запрос пришел. За убийство, — пояснил Дейл, достал из кармана упаковку сухой каши и высыпал в ладонь. Только он мог отважиться есть ее в таком виде. — Заберем с собой до Вашингтона, там разберутся.

— Себастьян, мы передаем их армии США? — с недоверием спросил Джон. 

— Да.

Девчонок было жалко, лучше бы бросили их там, чем отдавать армейским. Джон так и сказал.

— Кто они тебе? Вот и не беспокойся, без нас разберутся, — Дейл съел еще порцию сухой каши. — Через час полетим?

— Да, — кивнул Моран, — не уходите далеко.

— На кого ты все оставляешь? — Дженни заметила настроение друга и попыталась подбодрить, прижалась к плечу.

— На Уорнера. Я только туда и через день обратно, он справится. Не могу вас одних отпустить. Затишье затишьем, а предчувствие дурное.

— Предчувствие? — усмехнулся Дейл. — Шеф, когда у тебя предчувствие, лучше нос не высовывать за барьер. Далась им эта срочность! Могли бы и завтра полететь.

— Думаешь, затишье кончится? — Дженни заразилась этой меланхолией и тяжело вздохнула, нахмурилась, убирая вьющиеся пряди с шеи.

— Рано или поздно кончится, — философски заметил Себастьян и поднялся. — Пойду подгоню остальных, иначе прилетим к ночи и нас до утра промаринуют в нейтральной зоне, пока не откроется пропускной пункт.

Дейл поднялся и без лишних слов последовал за ним.

Джон повернулся и устроил голову на коленях Дженни. Наступило время ожидания. Джампер, стоящий у ангара, огромный зеленый и неподвижный, напоминал жабу, уснувшую на солнце. Жаба была готова проглотить мух и отправится в дальний путь к соседнему болоту. И путь ее лежал от моря до моря.

В раскаленном воздухе витали запахи металла и пыли. В Вашингтоне, если судить по метеосводкам, было значительно прохладнее, что не могло не обнадеживать. Переменчивая погода Техаса после Англии и ее климат-контроля выматывала.

— Тебе надо подстричься, — мягко сказала Дженни, — когда у тебя отрастают волосы, ты совсем как мальчик, будто тебе шестнадцать, Джонни. Не пустят тебя оперировать! Не поверят.

— Подстрижешь сама? — Джон улыбнулся, глядя, как русые волосы ее спадают на плечи и заслоняют от него солнце, когда она нагибается. — У тебя неплохо получается.

— В Вашингтоне подстригу. Впрочем, — она помедлила с продолжением, — так мне нравится больше. Так ты совсем мой.

— Твой.

 

**9\. Тогда  
**  
— Нам сели на хвост, — чересчур уж спокойно сказал Себастьян, косясь на радар. Джампер был небольшой, все пассажиры могли отлично видеть, что происходит на приборной панели. — Дейл, садись рядом, будешь делать то, что я скажу.

— Наш идентификационный сигнал в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Дженни.

— Наш сигнал в порядке, но им на это плевать. Какого черта вообще происходит?

Умело и быстро, как могли лишь немногие пилоты на памяти Джона, Моран активировал переход в ручной режим управления полетом.

— Дейл, где мы?

— Штат Иллинойс. Территория подконтрольная Объединенной армии США.

— Значит, ближайший пункт воздушной безопасности в Чикаго, подержи планшет, — он включил встроенный коммуникатор на частоте вещания гражданской авиации, — борт 56 Триада-4 запрашивает диспетчерский пункт воздушного сообщения Чикаго.

Шипение и треск, никакая техника на войне не справлялась с перегрузками:

— Чикаго-4 слушает вас, гражданский борт 56 Триада-4, вы совершаете согласованный рейс по маршруту Тарвис — Техас — Вашингтон-8 без отклонений от курса, — откликнулся жизнерадостный голос диспетчера. 

— Запрашиваем помощь.

Скрип в эфире почти стих, произошла синхронизация.

— Какого рода? — диспетчер им попался удивительно неформальный, без всех этих механических «Какого рода запрос мы должны обработать, борт N?». Само обаяние в сравнении со щепетильными южными коллегами.

Себастьян поймал этот настрой, несмотря на неожиданно напряженную ситуацию:

— Два боевых джампера над нами с отставанием на 11 миль идут на сближение, запрашиваем корректировку курса. 

Диспетчеру не пришлось объяснять:

— Вас понял, разрешаю отклонение от маршрута на два градуса на север, проверяю полетную информацию.

— Отклонение на два градуса на север, — повторил Себастьян, и они мягко покачнулись, ныряя в новый воздушный поток.

Джон в очередной раз возблагодарил Коко и инъекции стабилизатора и сильнее сжал руку Дженни. Она подмигнула. Храбрилась. Гайка, сидевшая напротив, покачала головой и отрегулировала держатели, чтобы они обхватывали ещё и ноги. Джон последовал ее примеру.

— Чикаго, вы видите то же, что и я? — Моран, кажется, тоже храбрился. 

Джон знал, что он был гражданским пилотом и никогда не участвовал в военных операциях в воздухе.

— Да, борт 56 Триада-4, они выходят на позицию обстрела, — также жизнерадостно повторил диспетчер, — вы не являетесь пилотируемым джампером Армии США, поэтому уйдет некоторое время на то, чтобы активировать программу ПВО без прямой угрозы штату Иллинойс. Ваш борт не оснащен ничем подходящим для отстрела? Я правильно понимаю? — произнесено это было так, словно профессор интересовался у студента: «Вы снова не подготовили задание?»

— Борт принадлежит медкорпусу «Врачей без границ». Он ничем не оснащен! — Себастьян среагировал, как тот самый студент. — Поэтому неплохо бы придумать что-то, и быстро.

— Моя коллега информирует штаб. Разрешаю увеличить скорость на семь процентов, борт 56 Триада-4.

В джампере включилась звуковая система оповещения о ракетной атаке. Джон понял, что еще минут пять назад как зажмурился и заставил себя открыть глаза.

— Увеличиваем скорость на семь процентов. Чикаго-4, есть предложения получше? Нас сейчас поджарят, как индейку на рождество. 

— Сорок пять секунд до наведения... — задумчиво выдала система предупреждения об атаке.

— Вас понял, борт 56 Триада-4, предложение получше: по моей команде отключайте магнитную подушку, но не сбрасывайте скорость. Рычаг управления на девяносто, иначе вас вынесет в спираль.

— Вы шутите? Это гарантированная перегрузка! Вы вообще имеете опыт управления джамперами?

— Нет, импровизирую. Да, боевыми. Так вы готовы меня слушать?

— Что ж, это самоубийство, но мне нравится идея, — рассмеялся Себастьян. — Дейл, держи рычаг в этом положении и не отпускай.

— Пять, четыре...

— Двадцать секунд до наведения...

— Отключайте.

И они нырнули, как с трамплина, в темную холодную воду озера. Джампер не был предназначен для подобных маневров. Джон задыхался, но никак не мог глотнуть воздуха. Падение. От ощущения пустоты под ногами волнами накатывал ужас...

— Запасной блок питания, — слышал Джон издалека, словно уши его наполнила вода, — сброс скорости, иначе вы потеряете энергию.

— Перезапуск.

— Рано.

— Перезапуск!

— Запускайте.

— Перезапуск активирован. 

Их подбросило вверх, и они, кажется, перевернулись пару раз. Джон не был уверен, потому что его вестибулярный аппарат не был готов к такого рода испытаниям. 

— Пятнадцать градусов на восток. Получаю подтверждения от ПВО. Не расслабляйтесь, вы выиграли полторы минуты до их следующего выхода на позицию.

— Стараемся, перегрузки бодрят.

— Снижайтесь, сохраняя угол. Отключите контроллер колебаний.

— Есть шанс, что все, включая меня, потеряют сознание, если я его отключу, — Моран заразился бодростью и оптимизмом от диспетчера и отвечал ему в том же тоне — коротко и с присвистом.

— Вы станете весьма трудной мишенью даже для боевого джампера, борт 56 Триада-4. Возьмите что-нибудь металлическое в рот, поможет остаться в сознании. Выключайте!

Джону закушенная пуговица не помогла, он крепко зажмурился, Дженни задрожала и всхлипнула. Контроллер колебаний оказался невыразимо полезной штукой, находящейся где-то в механическом сердце несчастного джампера. И Моран остановил это сердце.

— Преследующие вас джамперы не идентифицировались и будут уничтожены согласно... включите внешние маячки и продолжайте снижение.

— Что?!

— Включите посадочные огни, они помогут мне видеть вас на этой высоте и поддерживать визуальный контакт, не спорьте. Сейчас вы начнете пропадать с радаров, набирайте скорость и резко по моей команде повышайте нагрузку на сорок четыре процента. 

— Мы разобьемся, слишком низко.

— Я вас веду, борт 56 Триада-4, вы не разобьетесь. Три, два, нагрузка!

Если раньше было плохо, то теперь стало ужасно. Они рванули вперед, раскачиваясь, будто пьяные, по какой-то совершенно кривой траектории. А потом раздался грохот и скрип, их бросило в сторону. И за этим последовал звук удара.

Дженни уже не дрожала, но Джон все еще не хотел открывать глаза. Голос этого наземного диспетчера, он, готов был поклясться, запомнил на всю жизнь: 

— Борт 56 Триада-4, разрешаю снижение скорости и активацию контроллера колебаний, оба джампера, преследующие вас, были сбиты. Эта запись будет сохранена для последующего анализа, копия останется в архиве диспетчерской службы гражданского сообщения штата Иллинойс, при необходимости ее получения оставьте свой запрос. Если ваше техническое состояние позволяет, вы можете вернуться на курс. 

— Запрашиваю копию и информацию по сбитым джамперам для медкорпуса «Врачей без границ» по праву пострадавшей стороны, — устало попросил Себастьян, активируя контроллер. 

Их снова тряхнуло.

— Ваш запрос принят, — нараспев произнес диспетчер.

— Техническое состояние удовлетворительное. Разрешите приземлиться и выпить воды. 

— Приземлиться и выпить воды разрешаю. Координаты допустимой точки приземления направлены вам, борт 56 Триада-4. Не выключайте сигнальные маячки, чтобы наземные службы могли контролировать ваши перемещения. Ваше приземление классифицирую как техническую остановку. 

— Принято, — Себастьян сбросил скорость и начал присматривать место для посадки на поле: благо, у джамперов вертикальный взлет и им не нужна специальная площадка. — Чикаго-4, благодарю за полет. Вы самый сумасшедший диспетчер из тех, кого я встречал.

— Спасибо за обращение, борт 56 Триада-4, было весело вести вас, — традиционный ответ диспетчера прозвучал так, будто он флиртовал в баре с симпатичным пилотом. Конечно, это не его перевернуло и трясло, как в мешке с камнями.

— Чикаго-4, представьтесь, если можно, — Моран посадил джампер и откинулся в кресле. Такая просьба была почти за рамками приличия в международном воздушном сообщении, но удержаться он не мог.

— С вами в эфире работали Джеймс и моя коллега Мэри, гражданская диспетчерская служба штата Иллинойс. Удачи вам, Себастьян, берегите крылья.

 

**10\. Сейчас  
**

Красивая и опасная, ровно как он себе и представлял, как в галлодрамах о Габриэле Обри — охотнике за хакерами. С сияющей кожей и светлыми, почти белыми волосами, собранными в узел на затылке. Совершенно не в его вкусе. 

— Ирэн Адлер, — протягивает руку, — вы те самые консультанты из Скотланд-Ярда.

— Я медэксперт Молли Хупер, а это мой коллега Джон Уотсон.

Если Ирэн и растерялась, то не Джону об этом судить. Молли вот явно чувствует себя не слишком уверенно, она и пошла с ним только потому, что он «консультант на птичьих правах», а она — медэксперт Скотланд-Ярда. В святая святых «А-корп» с улицы не пускают, коммерческие тайны, можно подумать.

— Рада помочь, правда, не до конца понимаю, чем, — Адлер двигается плавно, немного вальяжно, будто преподносит себя благодарным зрителям. — Кейт, ты можешь вернуться к работе, я сама буду сопровождать наших гостей.

Помощница, не покидавшая Систему ни на секунду за все это время, что они тут, кивает и уходит. 

— Мы по поводу смерти Рональда Адера, — начинает разговор Джон. Шерлок хотел, чтобы он был естественным и спонтанным, пусть. 

— Жаль его, он был очень обходителен, — Ирэн упирается ладонями в стол, чуть присев на него. Платье (он бы поклялся — из настоящего шелка с эффектом хамелеона, чертовски дорогое) обтягивает фигуру. Если судить по орехово-золотистой радужке, она не подключена к Системе, но если Шерлоку знаком этот трюк, возможно, его... верная поклонница может успешно это повторить. Нельзя расслабляться ни на секунду. 

— Вы были знакомы? 

— Да, бывали вместе на конференциях, знаете, как это бывает у программных инженеров? Полгода вы изобретаете что-то, а потом полгода обкатываете изобретение в узком кругу для поиска дефектов. Рональд очень умен... — она запинается и, если это и игра, то гениально правдивая, — был очень умен, однако имел совершенно отличную от моей сферу интересов. Системы безопасности высшего порядка. Очень амбициозно. Не так уж много людей разбираются в этом.

— Нам нужна консультация по одному весьма деликатному вопросу, но, для начала, не могли бы вы рассказать моей коллеге, чем занимается ваша корпорация, мисс Адлер? Я думаю, мисс Хупер хочет составить довольно четкое представление.

— Вам нужно быть точным, доктор Уотсон, что именно вас интересует, какие разработки? 

— Ваши услуги по устройству личной жизни клиентов, — Джон улыбается так дружелюбно, как только может, аж челюсть сводит от старания.

— Вы только что назвали меня свахой. Это восхитительно! — на точеном вытянутом лице проступают ямочки, когда она смеется. Небрежно поправляет волосы. — И очень волнительно!

Джон видит ее «волнение», он же активировал Систему, едва они вошли в «А-корп», пульс ее к моменту «деликатных вопросов» взлетает до ста десяти ударов в минуту, но никаких других отклонений от нормы не наблюдается.

— Когда я была маленькой, мама позволяла мне выступать под куполом цирка. Я ходила по канату и прыгала через кольца. Даже с силовыми полями в качестве страховки это было весьма захватывающе. Мне безумно нравится волноваться, — пальцы ее крепче сжимаются на выступающем крае стола. 

И Джон уже не удивляется этой сумасшедшей улыбочке «давай поиграем», она в какой-то мере напоминает Шерлока, но он дразнит, а Ирэн искушает. Они все же были вместе. Или нет? Придется гадать.

— Пойдемте, вы, кажется, хотите знать, что мы тут делаем? Тогда лучше один раз увидеть.

— С удовольствием, — Молли первая подхватывается и устремляется к автоматически разъезжающимся дверям. Ей не по себе. Ещё бы! Но лучше сосредоточиться на деле.

— Ты. Скоро. Ему. Наскучишь, — каждое слово Ирэн произносит отдельно, наклоняется к уху Джона, будто бы замешкавшись, чтобы взять что-то со стола. — Не обольщайся.

Джон, конечно, с самого начала подозревал, что будет весело, но чтобы так! Чужая ревность — удивительно волнительное чувство, в нем можно купаться, главное — не утонуть.

— Доктор Уотсон, я бы предпочла, чтобы ваш айбик остался с Кейт, — говорит Ирэн в приемной, — наши разработки — наша главная ценность.

Пес, кажется, смотрит на нее с откровенным возмущением, или Джон придумывает это. Конечно, кибер-псы не имеют никаких эмоциональных выражений, такая глупость может прийти в голову только от бессонницы и одиночества. Это сам Джон возмущен. Он так привык к айбику, что перестал его замечать. Возможно, это шаг вперед, как сказал бы его психотерапевт.

— Боюсь, Генри — часть моей терапии, а, значит, куда иду я, туда и он. Айбик подпадает под закон о праве на лечение и выздоровление любого гражданина Британии. Так что он пойдет с нами. 

— Что ж, раз это так необходимо.

Они проходят по коридорам и спускаются на два этажа ниже, попав в огромное помещение программирования. Молли восторженно озирается. Через Систему каждый может видеть, что здесь создаются коды, ложащиеся в основу действия механизмов. Переплетение кодов похоже на сетку паука, растянутую под потолком. Если бы он хотел с чем-то сравнить помещения для программирования, он бы сравнил их с планетариумами, которые позволяют путешествовать среди звезд, не покидая землю. Коды как Сириус или Большая медведица — из сияющих световых точек. 

—Впечатляет? — интересуется Ирэн. — То, что делают здесь, игрушки по сравнению с тем, какие коды ложатся в основу, допустим, систем обеспечения безопасности полетов, но на новичков производит впечатление. 

— И все же, как это работает? — уточняет Молли. — В вашей рекламе говорится, что вы помогаете, когда «у партнеров нет полной совместимости для создания союза» или когда «он вас не замечает, а вы влюблены в него без ума». 

— Мы используем данные о каждом клиенте для того, чтобы расположить его потенциального партнера к нему или к ней.

— То есть, вы предлагаете им взломать биочип?

Ирэн морщится, как от боли, и снова поправляет прическу:

— Не взломать. Какое грубое слово, почти как сломать. Подкорректировать, давайте назовем это так.

— Я все равно не понимаю... — Джон внимательно смотрит на нее. — Если не взломать, то как? 

— Представьте себе, что девушке нравится парень. Он ей подходит на 85%, а она ему на 62%. Грустно. Мы даем ей шанс, специальное устройство, которое считывает параметры ее потенциального партнера с внешнего блока личных данных, обрабатывает информацию, потом мы настраиваем биочип девушки так, чтобы он транслировал необходимое содержание, повышая процент с 62 % до 76 %, к примеру. Простая математика совместимости. 

— Это легально? — уточняет Джон. 

— Абсолютно, — заверяет его Ирэн, сама делаясь напряженной, вытягивается в струнку и смотрит на него сверху вниз, — у компании есть патент. Наша деятельность лицензирована Комитетом технологической грамотности Великобритании. Вы можете связаться с ними, если есть такая необходимость. Все «блоки» создаются в этой комнате. Как вы видите, мы не скрываемся и готовы ответить на любые интересующие полицию вопросы.

— Вы знаете, что это похоже на обман?

Молли незаметно пихает Джона в бок, но тот не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом.

— На уравнивание шансов, я предпочитаю думать, — лукаво улыбается Ирэн, голос сочится ядом. — Не хотите воспользоваться услугами? 

—Нет, пожалуй. Я считаю, что это мерзко, — Джон слишком быстро отказывается, что-то в его ответе выдает напряжение, которое улавливает собеседница. Она понимающе качает головой:

— Ну, как хотите. Всегда есть возможность передумать, если что-то не сложится...

— Ирэн, а какую именно информацию считывает ваше устройство? — уточняет Молли, меняя тему разговора, чтобы снизить нарастающее недовольство.

— Предпочтения, вкусы, привычки — ничего из того, что могло бы представлять опасность для неприкосновенности личной жизни, я вас уверяю. Наше вмешательство минимально, вы, врачи, понимаете, что биочип слишком сложное устройство, чтобы мы могли позволить себе отнестись к нашей работе небрежно. 

— Но его можно взломать, — напоминает Джон ей, ведь она не стала отрицать такую возможность после первого обвинения. 

— Мистер Уотсон, я как программный инженер не обманываю себя иллюзиями, у меня нет на этого права. Взломать биочип теоретически возможно, мы не застрахованы от этого, — Ирэн выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой двери. 

— Расскажите мне. Я врач, но мне сложно представить, как это можно осуществить на практике.

Она понимает намек и невольно облизывается:

— Биочип — одно из величайших изобретений человечества за все время его существования. Его не случайно вживляют младенцам, потому что мозг взрослого уже никогда не примет полноценно инородный материал. Младенцы же легко переносят операцию и последующее вживление нанитов в кровь. Биочип подстраивается под организм носителя и развивается вместе с ним, и это чудо. Когда-то в университете я изучала более сотни различных биочипов, извлеченных из организма носителей посмертно, и, уверяю вас, все они были разными. Структура биочипа такова, что наполовину он органический, наполовину нет. Он преобразует энергию организма для поддержания жизни нанитов, контролирует практически все нервные и мыслительные процессы, именно биочип позволяет вам ежедневно выходить в Систему, потому что через него встроенные в ваш организм дополнительные электрочипы, вроде тех, которые соединены с вашим банковским счетом, а также коммуникаторы взаимодействуют друг с другом. Взломать биочип — это почти внедриться в вашу цепочку ДНК и мысли одновременно. И, если первое неизменно, то второе — система сложнейших непоследовательных алгоритмов, с которой не справится ни одна программа. В настоящее время не справится. 

Пока Ирэн произносит свою речь, Джон чувствует, как ее захватывает сама идея. Она горит изнутри и говорит так страстно, что перехватывает дыхание. Его всегда восхищало внутреннее пламя, болезненная увлеченность чем-то, одержимость идеями, возможно потому, что он сам никогда не горел так. Дженни, вот она была девушкой с идеей спасти мир — не меньше. Ему же просто нравилось следовать за ней и жить тем, чем жила она. 

— Спасибо за развернутый ответ, — благодарит он, — и за то, что показали сердце своей работы. Молли, можешь передать мне планшет.

Его спутница уже измучилась изображать вежливый интерес. Она разворачивает скрученную почти невесомую пластинку и активирует файл с голограммами.

— Вот эти отклонения в показателях были обнаружены при вскрытии Рональда Адера, — поясняет она, — вы специалист, может ли это быть последствием воздействия на чипы? Наниты в организме находились в активном состоянии, но никак не воспринимали такое отклонение гормонального фона. 

Ирэн склоняется над планшетом:

— Я не врач, я не встречала ничего подобного, — пожимает плечами, достаточно непринужденно, — но я и не хакер. Если бы была... возможно, я смогла бы помочь. Но я уверена, вы найдете к кому с этим обратиться. 

— Мы можем попросить образец устройства, которое вы используйте для считывания предпочтений? — интересуется Молли, поправляя мешающую челку. 

— Безусловно. Только подпишите соглашение о неразглашении коммерческой тайны.

 

**11\. Тогда  
**  
В Вашингтон они добрались к полуночи. Ребята на взлетно-посадочном только что не покрутили пальцем у виска: куда притащились на ночь глядя. Доложили на контрольно-пропускной. Комендант не спал (судя по красным капиллярам глаз, уже давно), одарил их всех мрачным взглядом:

— Где вас носило? Отставание на четыре с половиной часа от последней временной отметки по таблице полетов!

— Техническая неисправность, — ровно ответил Себастьян, — мы по запросу генерала Уилшоу.

— А мне плевать к кому вы, пока я не проверю вас, в город вы не войдете. Неисправность, значит... 

— Вы оставите нас ночевать на улице? — возмутилась Дженни, едва стоявшая на ногах от усталости. Джон обнял ее и притянул к себе.

Комендант поморщился:

— Нет, по ту сторону взлетно-посадочного есть бараки со всеми удобствами, оставайтесь там до утра. Моран, надеюсь, вы присмотрите за вашими людьми, и я никого не должен предупреждать, что въезд в город без моего разрешения категорически запрещен?

— Я понял, — кивнул Себастьян, мысленно проклиная всю Объединенную армию США и особенно — руководство.

— У вас, — он сверился с данными на планшете, — наемники, медики и двое задержанных для судебного разбирательства? Двоих можем переправить в камеры прямо сейчас.

— Значит, в камеры — прямо сейчас, а врачей — так пусть ночуют так, за барьером, — прошептал Джон Дженни на ухо, она кивнула.

— Благодарю, но нет, наши задержанные войдут в город с нами, и я их лично доставлю в суд. Таково было полученное распоряжение, я предпочту сделать свою работу сам, — оборвал его Моран, разделявший точку зрения Джона, — проверяйте, что вам нужно. Мы вернемся утром.

Комендант посмотрел на него неприязненно:

— Что ж, я вас понял. Утром.

Они вышли из домика возле пропускного пункта. 

— Что-то не так, — заметил Дейл.

— Я понял, — Моран кивнул, — Гайка!

— Да, шеф!

— Сходи в конторку за чаем, — он кивнул в сторону маленького строения чуть подальше комендантского дома.

— У нас недельный запас, шеф, — не сразу поняла Гайка намек, — аааа, ладно, я пошла за... чаем.

— А мы перекусим в ожидании чая.

Барак на самом деле вмещал все удобства, включая санузел и кипятильник. Война отбросила США далеко назад в техническом развитии, поэтому тут было много старой техники из прошлого века. Дженни почему-то каждый раз радовалась, находя такой «раритет». Она часто радовалась мелочам.

Они не видели войны. Дженни и Джон приехали в Америку на третий день затишья, поначалу их разместили в Вирджинии, а потом перевели в Техас два месяца спустя. Работы хватало и так: помимо военных действий страну разрывали на части гражданские выступления и мелкие свары за еду и лекарства. Госпитали «Врачей без границ», фактически, предоставляли единственную квалифицированную медицинскую помощь пострадавшим. По одному госпиталю на штат. Чертовски мало! Не хватало ни рук, ни техники, ни лекарств.

А еще была синяя чума, лечить которую не умели ни в западном, ни в восточном полушариях. Биологическое оружие нового поколения — с направленными генетическими маркерами. Символ возрождения геноцида.

Их «задержанные» сели с ними за один стол. Девушки всю дорогу молчали, но Себастьян относился к ним хорошо, и кроме тонких обручей-наручников ничто не наводило на мысль о том, что они тут против своей воли. Браслеты и те были облегченные, они ограничивали лишь слишком резкие движения: удары или прыжки, да и убежать в них было нельзя.

— Давай, я посмотрю порезы, — в бараке Джесси попросила Ингрит присесть на невысокую кровать. Та послушалась. Кейра села рядом.

Дейл осмотрелся в бараке, проверил его на скрытую прослушку «отверткой», а потом набрал воды и включил кипятильник. 

— Кашу приготовим, не все же всухую есть, — пояснила он, — Чип, помоги мне.

Измотанный и явно напуганный событиями дня Чип кинулся исполнять указания. Он был младшим в группе, ему не хватало опыта и наблюдательности, но парень компенсировал это сообразительностью и покорным нравом.

Джон распаковал припасы, которые они взяли с собой на всякий случай. Себастьян сел напротив Ингрит и не сводил с нее взгляда. Между этими двумя что-то происходило. Иногда она произносила малопонятные фразы, а он качал головой. Потом отвечал также путано, словно пропускал половину нужных слов.

Во время «технической» посадки она подошла к стоящему в стороне от всех Морану и что-то сказала. Тот явно не пришел в восторг, но выслушал и позволил держать себя за руку. Они так и простояли вдвоем неподвижно пару минут. Джон не стал нарочно обострять слух, чтобы узнать, о чем она говорила (хотя мог), не для того он давал врачебную клятву, чтобы лезть в чужую жизнь. Что с того? Она — все еще в наручниках, он вполне себе вменяем. Да и не было тут места для роковой истории любви. Чудится всякое.

Чип разлил на всех чай с чабрецом, и помещение затопил приятный травяной запах:

— Разбирайте круж... Гайка?

Та вошла тихо и села за стол. Бледная и какая-то будто окоченевшая. Словно растеряла всю свою стремительность и порывистость.

— Закутайте ее в термоодеяло, — посоветовала Кейра.

Джон стащил с одной из кроватей одеяло и накинул Гайке на плечи. Она схватила его за руку, и он вынужден был сесть рядом.

— Их больше никого нет, — собравшись с духом, произнесла она, — говорят, выживших нет. Госпиталь в эпицентре и территория сто двадцать квадратных миль вокруг — в пыль. Через час, как мы улетели. Затишье окончено. Завтра об этом объявят официально. Поэтому они... Поэтому мы... Мы единственные выжившие.

Она потянула к себе кружку с чаем ни на кого не глядя, сделала маленький глоток.

— Хотят проверить, уж не сбежали ли мы, зная об ударе, будто крысы, — зло бросил Дейл, — в своем праве. 

Себастьян потер виски:

— Говори. Самое время начать говорить, потому что, кажется, мы уже в одной лодке. Завтра нас легко сочтут предателями.

Все в комнате посмотрели на него, а он смотрел на Ингрит. 

— Они уничтожили бы госпиталь в любом случае, — Кейра пожала плечами, — даже с ещё меньшей вероятностью, что мы внутри. Даже если наш перевод был подтвержден. 

— Почему? — Джону сложно было представить, что беглянки представляют для Союзников такую угрозу, что они ради этого нарушили затишье.

— Нам нужно было всего лишь добраться до границы, а там нет излучателей, там нас было бы невозможно отследить... — Ингрит подтянула к себе ноги и обхватила их руками. Кейра обняла ее.

— Почему? Я хочу понять, почему?

— Война исчерпала себя. Армия союзников слишком невелика, большинство из них переболело синей чумой, как я. Вы врач, вы должны знать, как она поражает легкие. Многие из нас уже не могут дышать тем воздухом, которым дышат здоровые люди. Вести активные военные действия при этом — самоубийство, нас будет все меньше и меньше, пока не останется никого. Армия США отброшена в прошлый век по технологиям. У них не так много ресурсов и поддержки, но они контролируют большую часть территории и пытаются защитить своих гражданских. При этом они используют устаревающую технику, которую некому обновлять. А их гражданские уже давно открыли третий фронт и нападают на всех в борьбе за ресурсы. Война исчерпала себя.

Кейра замолчала.

— Спасибо за экскурс, я здесь родился и вырос, я знаю, что долго военным не протянуть, их почти никто не поддерживает, как и временное правительство, — буркнул Чип, — но это никак не объясняет нападение на гражданский госпиталь. Единственный госпиталь с хорошим оборудованием в Техасе. 

— Обе стороны понимают, что им остается либо последний решительный бой, либо мирный договор. Союзники не хотят мира, после всего... Поэтому... — она все же поджала губы, воспоминания были неприятными, — была создана технология, назовем это так, которая могла бы решить исход войны. Ее создали для Союзной армии.

— Так вы работали на Союзников! Восхитительно! 

— Чип, помолчи, — осадил его Себастьян.

— Мы не работали ни на кого, мы... — Ингрит прервалась, — мой отец создал это! И погиб, потому что понял, что это не должно попасть в руки ни одной из сторон! Все погибли! Только нам удалось сбежать, потому что мы не числились в исследовательской группе. 

— И технология у вас? — ахнула Дженни. 

— В определенном роде, да. Но без знаний о том, как оно устроено, ничего не будет работать. В Мехико есть специалист, друг отца, он должен был решить, что делать дальше. Но мы не смогли добраться до него. Союзники сделают что угодно, чтобы заполучить свое оружие, но они не должны... Армия США пока слабо верит в его существование, иначе бы нас не поручили гражданским, то есть вам. Но это вопрос времени. 

— То есть, мы в таком дерьме из-за какого-то секретного оружия? Да пусть забирают и подавятся, оружием меньше, оружием больше... — Гайка натянула на себя одеяло и нахохлилась, как птичка.

— Это не оружие, это чудо! Чудо, понимаете? Нельзя, чтобы его использовали для войны, — закричала Ингрит, попыталась закричать, но не хватило голоса.

— Вы должны исчезнуть до того, как войдете в город, — спокойно сказал Моран, и все притихли, — причем так, чтобы ни на кого из нас не пало подозрение в сговоре. У вас своя дорога, у нас своя.

— Поддерживаю, — Джон поднял руку.

— Поддерживаю, — согласилась с ними Дженни. 

— Поддерживаю.

— Поддерживаю.

— Поддерживаю, — завершила Гайка голосование, — а теперь нам нужен план. Очень хороший план, скажем прямо. Но сначала я поем и выпью вторую кружку чая. И вам советую.

 

**12\. Сейчас  
**  
— Ты заставил ее нервничать, — заявляет Шерлок, просматривая запись встречи с Ирэн с айбика, когда Джон забирает доставку продуктов. — Прекрасно. Нет, великолепно! Лучше, чем можно было ожидать!

Он обнимает ошалевшего Джона вместе с коробкой, едва не опрокинув их на пол, и целует в щеку.

— Вы помешаны друг на друге, — довольно громко бурчит Джон, опуская коробку на стол. — Ты заказал эту гадость? Шерлок, твой организм не может потреблять столько соли!

— Не кричи, я слышу, — Холмс достает банку с рыбным маслом. — Давно хотел проверить, окисляет ли оно металл.

— Так что ты думаешь? Ты не можешь доказать, что Адер был под внушением, несмотря на то, что его партнер после твоей пламенной речи призналась, что воспользовалась услугами третьей стороны, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Потом она скажет, что ты ее напугал, и с этим не поспоришь. Для обвинения этого мало, если я правильно понимаю. 

— Лестрейд упрям и привык следовать букве закона. 

— Он не упрям, это здравый смысл. Ты заявляешь о том, что биочип жертвы был взломан. Знаешь, какую панику это может вызвать? И... 

— Твой айбик, я хотел спросить, я заметил...

— Кофе?! Вот что так пахло.

Шерлок включает кофемашину и достает кружку.

— Будешь?

— Ты с ума сошел? Кофе! Нельзя употреблять кофе, он… 

— Стимулирует работу имплантированных биологических контроллеров, ускоряя передачу нервных импульсов, да, я в курсе. 

— …способствует изнашиванию организма. Ты хочешь спалить себе всю нервную систему за десяток лет? — возмущается Джон. 

— Кофе помогает мне думать, а мне нужно подумать, Джон, разве ты не видишь? Убийство охранника, потом убийство Адера, что-то готовится, они что-то готовят, но пока я не знаю, кто они, — Шерлок забирает кружку с кофе и вдыхает ароматный запах удивительно сосредоточенно, что походит на ритуал. — Я успел распутать два случая мошенничества за то время, пока дождался отчета о вскрытии. Невыносимо! Я должен понять, зачем им эти люди…

— Какие люди? — переспрашивает Джон, явно не успевая следить за мыслью.

— Ещё до первого убийства Майкрофт отправил мне информацию, можешь посмотреть, — он протягивает планшет, включает его, — четверо. Их поймали на мелких правонарушениях и краже информации, каждый утверждал, что понятия не имеет, зачем сделал то, что сделал, будто бы им управляла неведомая сила, вселившийся дух.

— Духи не вселяются в людей, — скептически заявляет Джон, все же вчитываясь в показания, — духов не существует.

— Конечно нет, что за глупости! Но это не отменяет того, что они понятия не имели, что с ними происходит. Ими управляли, вероятнее всего. Никто, конечно, не поверил, но, с точки зрения статистики, если четверо рассказывают одну глупую историю, чтобы избежать наказания, вместо того, чтобы придумать что-то убедительное…

— …они могут говорить правду. 

— Именно. Ими управляли.

— Но это невозможно!

— Почему нет? Биочип можно взломать, другое дело, зачем? Кому понадобилось убивать охранника и инженера? — Шерлок явно вошел во вкус и теперь ходит по невидимому кругу посреди их кухни. 

— Кому-то, кто использует людей в своих целях, но я не понимаю, если у кого-то появилась технология, позволяющая взломать биочип, зачем заниматься такой мелочью? Почему бы, не знаю, не контролировать премьер-министра? — предполагает Джон.

— Потому что у этих людей, сейчас я уже уверен, что их несколько, есть план, я не до конца уверен, какой, но я собираюсь исправить это и довольно скоро, — Шерлок отпивает кофе и закрывает глаза. — Что-то гораздо масштабнее, чем управление премьер-министром. И все, что ты видишь в этих отчетах, это была подготовка.

— Почему ты так уверен, что убийства связаны с этими странными случаями? Вандализм? Непристойное поведение? Кому нужно заставлять людей делать такое? Или эти люди, у которых есть план, они чудики? Чудики-убийцы? — Джон неодобрительно смотрит на кружку, но не порывается ее забрать.

— Хочешь? — перебивает его Шерлок. 

— Что?

— Ты так смотришь, что это заставляет меня думать, что ты хочешь попробовать, — усмехается вдруг Шерлок. — Ты же никогда не пробовал кофе.

— И не собираюсь!

— Джон! Ты должен попробовать. 

— Нет! 

— Почему? 

— Лучше я позвоню миссис Хадсон и порадую ее тем, что у нас все хорошо и дом цел и невредим, уверен, она беспокоится, — Джон останавливается в дверях. — А тебе советую бросить пить эту отраву!

Айбик провожает его взглядом и смотрит на Шерлока:

— Ему на самом деле не помешала бы кружка крепкого кофе, ты тоже это знаешь, — говорит ему детектив. 

Он откидывается на диван и активирует коммуникатор, чтобы оставить сообщение.

«Имя контакта?» — «Ирэн Адлер». 

Он дожидается сигнала и медленно произносит:

— Надеюсь, ты уже догадалась, что к чему, и проявишь достаточно благоразумия, чтобы обратиться ко мне за помощью, Ирэн. Не подвергай себя опасности хотя бы в этот раз. 

«Сообщение отправлено».

Шерлок делает ещё один глоток кофе и улыбается. Перевести тему в разговоре с Джоном оказалось довольно легко. Он ещё не готов рассказать обо всем, что знает и о чем догадывается, со временем, может быть. Дело обещает быть интереснее, чем кажется, а Джон… Джон интересен вдвойне. 

— Ты не против прогуляться со мной? — спрашивает он у сидящего рядом пса. 

Ни один приличный кибер-пес бы не согласился на это предложение без прямого приказа хозяина, но Генри подскакивает на лапы и восторженно крутит хвостом. Шерлока давно что-то беспокоит в поведении айбика, но он решает разобраться с этим позднее. Сначала нужно найти оружейного мастера.

 

**13\. Сейчас  
**  
На пол из переполненной ванной струилась вода. С каждой минутой ее становилось все больше и больше. Пес нехотя переступил с лапы на лапу и все же влез в растекающуюся лужу, стукнув металлическими когтями по кафелю. Он принюхался. Датчики фиксировали в воздухе следы органического соединения (духи) и химического (помада). Датчики фиксировали одновременно ещё с сотню химических молекул, но эти затухающие следы горели, как фонари на темной улице.

Айбик внимательно осмотрелся и, стараясь ничего не задеть, зафиксировал картинку в памяти — в том блоке, где никто не стал бы искать. На будущее, чтобы в режиме сна провести детальную оценку. Туда же легла запись электромагнитных колебаний. На кухне завершила цикл чаеварка, раздался характерный короткий писк. 

Несколько осколков разбитого зеркала упали па пол. В паучьей сетке трещин пес поймал собственное отражение, гротескную картинку из фильма ужасов: белый кафель, кровавая вода, овал пластиковой морды и красный мигающий сигнал на панели глаз.

Работа была окончена. Пес развернулся и потрусил прочь. 

 

**14\. Сейчас  
**  
Вечер Салли Донован проводит у них в гостях. В гостях она себя чувствует как дома, без преувеличений. 

— Он придурок, и я даже не хочу это обсуждать, — заявляет она Шерлоку, открывшему ей дверь, — я принесла пиво. Можно переночевать на диване? 

Пиво в итоге пьют она и Джон, Шерлок отказывается. Салли включает трансляцию регби со стадиона в Ньюкасле и подбирает саундтрек повеселее. Шерлок серфит где-то глубоко в Системе и не обращает на них внимания.

— Давно вы знакомы? — интересуется у нее Джон, когда появляется возможность. Он вовсе не прочь узнать побольше о своем любопытном соседе. Шерлок нравится ему все больше и больше — он опасный, увлеченный, с блеском безумия в глазах. К нему тянет, несмотря на то, что лучше бы ему, Джону Уотсону, обходить подобных людей по широкой дуге. 

Салли немного взбалмошная, совсем как его сестра, но она понятна Джону. В Шерлоке, напротив, нет почти ничего понятного.

— Дай вспомню, года четыре? С того дня, как меня назначили его супервайзером. Знаешь все эти наставнические штучки для новичков? Курс обучения консультантов Ярда в полевых условиях. Я была в ярости, думала, мне на шею повесят кого-нибудь из лаборатории или, хуже, психологов, и на первом же выезде в притон моего подопечного спустят с лестницы, а мне сделают выговор. 

Она отпивает пиво, прерывается, оглядывается на проходящего мимо Шерлока:

— Помнишь первый вызов?

— Взлом, проникновение в жилище наркоторговца. Закончилось убийством в ходе самообороны.

— Дружки этого придурка решили отомстить хозяину квартиры и вернулись, чтобы добить его, а заодно и нас, потому что мы попались на пути. Они под кайфом, совершенно слетели с катушек, а у нас оружие — у меня и внештатного следователя. До сих пор думаю, что нас спасло чудо!

— Не чудо, а элементарная химическая реакция, в наркопритонах всегда найдется что-то достаточно взрывоопасное, — комментирует Шерлок из кухни, — но если тебе нравится так считать, то ты можешь называть это чудом...

— Взорвалось оно так, что снесло полквартиры. Короче, я сразу поняла, что он чрезвычайно полезный сотрудник. Остер на язык, конечно, чем просто доводит шефа. Бедный Лестрейд, его едва удар не хватил во время дела Корбана, когда ты вылез из подвала в той хижине, — она вспоминает. — Шерлок полез к убийце в одиночку, оставил короткое голосовое сообщение о своих героических планах. Мы пока доехали, уже три раза его похоронили, а он вылезает из подвала, весь в крови и с гарпуном, я тогда первый раз в жизни гарпун увидела. А за ним убийца, присмиревший такой, тихий. На обоих ни одной царапины. Никто так и не знает, что случилось за полчаса в том подвале. Но признание мы подписали за три минуты. 

Шерлок хмыкает весьма саркастично, но явно не собирается и сейчас вдаваться в подробности.

— Так что с ним с самого начала было весело. Потом, правда, все привыкли, даже Лестрейд. Он в прошлом январе даже «консультанта года» получил, когда Скотланд-Ярд собирался на церемонию награждения. 

Джон вполне способен себе представить, что на награждение Шерлок не пошел. Он как раз собирается уточнить, что было дальше, когда Салли читает полученное сообщение и разочарованно вздыхает:

— У нас еще одно убийство.

— Отлично, я как раз закончил дело для французского комиссариата, — Шерлок опирается на плечо Джона, когда произносит, — и доктор нам там не помешает, правда?

— Да, я тоже так думаю.

Ночью на улице становится значительно холоднее, чем днем. Свитер Джона изменяет молекулярную структуру, чтобы лучше сохранить тепло, но он все равно набрасывает поверх куртку.  
Ночное освещение превращает Лондон в яркое золотисто-белое пятно на карте мира. До места преступления на другом конце города они добираются буквально за пять минут по скоростному третьему уровню. Генри первым заскакивает в распахнутые двери. Джон пытается вспомнить, когда пес появился рядом, но ему не удается. Айбик уже успел стать его тенью. Не забыть бы про терапию с этой суматохой. Если он пропустит дня два, придется начинать курс с самого начала, а в постоянном выворачивании памяти мало приятного.

Весь пол первого этажа залит водой. Шерлок быстро проходит в ванную, Салли за ним, а Джон топчется на входе — ему почему-то неловко, будто они незваные гости, вломившиеся без спроса в чужой дом, в крепость, которую построили для себя незнакомые люди, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира. 

Наконец он собирается с силами и присоединяется к остальным. Девушка в синем вечернем платье лежит в ванной, полной воды. Ее убили едва ли больше двух часов назад. Эксперты ещё даже не успели прикоснуться к ней, толпятся в соседней комнате.

— Кейт, — выдыхает ее имя Джон, качает головой. Отчего-то хочется подойти и закрыть ей глаза. 

— Вы знакомы? — уточняет Лестрейд.

— Я видел ее этим утром, это помощница Ирэн Адлэр в «А-корп». 

— Адлер? Этот дом зарегистрирован на некую Ирэн Адлэр. Как вы...

— Идиотка!

— Шерлок, подожди! — кричит Салли и выбегает за ним из ванной, эффектно подняв тучу брызг.

Джон срывается за ними:

— Извините нас, это срочно.

— Она уйдет, если мы будем ждать, — на ходу бросает Шерлок. — Твой флиппер.

— Забирайтесь, — она разблокирует двери, пропуская Джона на заднее сиденье. — Куда?

— Она испугалась, попытается запутать следы, прямые рейсы не подойдут, точно нет... Терминал европейского сообщения! Я проверю базу вылетов на ближайший час. 

— Мы будем там через семь минут, поторопись, — Салли включает экстренный вызов на панели флиппера, отправляя другим транспортным средствам информацию о том, что они должны освободить дорогу, и переходит на ручной режим управления. 

— Я отсеиваю ненужную информацию, — Шерлок сидит с широко раскрытыми глазами, полностью погруженный в Систему.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — уточняет Джон.

— Тише, — Шерлок хватает его за руку и сжимает, — подожди немного.

— Мы почти на месте, — сообщает Салли, — нашел?

— Рейс в Болонью, — Шерлок выныривает из Системы, — высади нас здесь. Ты должна получить запрет на вылет этого рейса!

— С ума сошел! Мне надо связаться с судьей, а потом с Лестрейдом, только детектив-инспектор может запретить вылет!

— Быстрее, девять минут до взлета!

Шерлок выскакивает из флиппера еще до полной остановки и едва не падает. Джон опрометчиво следует за ним. Прыжок с летящего флиппера на грешную землю завершает Генри.

— Платформа девятнадцать, — Шерлок заскакивает в один из скоростных лифтов горизонтального перемещения, зажимает номер платформы девятнадцать, переводя в разряд «приоритетных», отменив тем самым вызов со всех остальных.

Пассажиры в лифте начинают возмущаться:

— Извините, Скотланд-Ярд, срочное дело… — начинает объяснять Джон, но не заканчивает.

— Быстрее, пересадка!

Одни двери открываются, другие закрываются за их спиной. Этот лифт идет вверх. Шерлок стучит по прозрачной поверхности ладонью. 

— Еще один, — они в третий раз меняют лифт, перескочив на пятачке пересадки. Джон догадывается, что синхронность движения лифтов не настолько совершенна, что Шерлок явно управляет ими, внедрившись в систему регулировки. Но даже всей силы синхронизации не хватает на то, чтобы достигнуть цели вовремя.

Они выскакивают из лифта на девятнадцатую платформу с опозданием на одну минуту. Двери джампера уже заблокированы, а двигатели вошли в режим отрыва от поверхности и светятся мягким оранжевым светом. Пилот ожидает, когда их подцепит ближайшим краном и потянет вверх на стартовый уровень для вылета, расположенный на последних этажах башни-подъемника. Устройство первого такого подъемника позаимствовали когда-то из парка аттракционов. Людям в прошлом почему-то нравилось, когда их подбрасывают вверх-вниз на неудобном кресле.

— Извините, вы опоздали, купите билеты на следующий рейс, — встречает их координатор вылетов, наблюдающий за отправлением джамперов и безопасностью на платформе. Он закрывает собой проход.

— Нам нужен этот.

— До перехода на уровень вылета осталось пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать...

Краны защелкиваются с двух сторон от джампера. 

— Десять, девять...

Контрольная панель наземного управления на платформе вдруг загорается красным светом, включается аварийная сигнализация:

— Отмена! Отмена! Отмена! Вылет запрещен! Вылет запрещен! Вылет запрещен!

Координатор хмурится, но послушно останавливает обратный отсчет, оборачивается к ним:

— Что ж, вам, кажется, повезло, рейс задерживается. Отойдите подальше, джампер возвращается в гнездо, вас может обжечь горячей тепловой волной, если не зайдете за ограничительную линию. 

— Шерлок, — Джон оттягивает того за рукав, — ну же, отойди. У тебя получилось. Они возвращаются.

— Если у кого-то и получилось, то не у меня. Я ничего не успел сделать, их систему безопасности и коды доступа на бегу не сломать.

Шерлок неуверенно трет рукой лоб, убирая намокшие от пробежки волосы.

— Либо Салли успела, либо...

— Я не успела, — Салли выскакивает из лифта на платформу, — как вы остановили вылет?!

— Отказали контроллеры подъемника для перехода на взлет, — поясняет Шерлок, явно отсматривая информационные логи по несостоявшемуся вылету. — Внезапно и все четыре!

— Какая неожиданность! — усмехается сержант, полагая, что Шерлок просто не хочет сознаваться в причастности к «аварии», но имеет к происходящему непосредственное отношение. 

Но Джон внимательно наблюдает за Шерлоком, и тот по-настоящему удивлен и немного насторожен, явно не верит в совпадение. 

— Вероятность случайного отказа четырех контроллеров такой мощности один к четырем сотням тысяч, — задумчиво продолжает Шерлок. — Думаю, не стоит говорить о случайностях так скоро.

Выходящая из джампера с другими пассажирами Ирэн тоже не расположена верить в совпадения:

— Спасибо, что убил меня, Шерлок. Снова! Может, извинишься на этот раз?

 

**15\. Тогда  
**  
Сражение за Вашингтон вошло в историю как самое сокрушительное поражение Объединенной армии США Второй волны.

Город под командованием генерала Уилшоу держался семь месяцев и четырнадцать дней. Семь с половиной месяцев две армии вырывали друг у друга зубами каждую позицию, каждый оборонный пункт. Сражались, как сотни лет назад, люди против людей. 

Джон числился без вести пропавшим восемь месяцев и одиннадцать дней. Когда он добрался до Канады, то был истощен физически, подавлен морально и молчалив. Осмотревшие его коллеги-медики нашли плохо заживающую рану от пули (второй месяц боев) в плече и неприятнейшее растяжение мышц под левым коленом (шестой месяц боев), послужившее причиной травмы суставов.

Доктор Уотсон стоически отнесся к оглашенному вердикту о длительном процессе восстановления и попросил связаться с консульством и представительством Корпуса мира, чтобы вновь вернуться в мир живых из мира пропавших без вести. Его подержали под наблюдением, но недолго.

Все необходимые проверки заняли еще десять месяцев. Военное время требовало беспрецедентных мер безопасности. Эти месяцы Джон провел в небольшой клинике «Врачей без границ» в Онтарио, сначала пациентом, а после — врачом. Им очень не хватало хирургов, поэтому клиника готова была терпеть его даже без документов, хромого, вечно уставшего, с потухшим взглядом, обращенным внутрь.

В итоге ему дали какую-то награду как одному из тех немногих, кто пережил Вашингтон. Нога зажила. Другие же раны — раны душевные — затягиваться не спешили.

Джон понятия не имел, где похоронили Дженни, помнил только осенние деревья и реку. После того, как его неудачно пришпилило взрывной волной к каменной стене, начались проблемы с памятью. Перед глазами все двоилось, наверное, дня два, а некоторые воспоминания рассыпались осколками.

_— Пойдем, пойдем, Джон, — тянула его за куртку Кейра, — нам нужно идти, пожалуйста, пойдем.  
_ _  
_ _Она вела их за собой, как будто знала, куда. Они прятались снова и снова, потому что так вышло, что тут каждый был сам за себя_  
  
Канада пострадала от войны больше, чем кто-либо предполагал, чем говорилось в пафосных речах, произносимых в ООН. Конфликт на земле, некогда принадлежавшей США, растянулся на десятилетия и превратил супердержаву в страну «третьего мира». В прошлом развитая богатая Канада стала буферной зоной для поставок продовольствия и оружия и задыхалась от притока беженцев. 

_— Джон, у тебя у одного «чистые» документы. Ты сможешь пройти все зоны контроля и уехать. Ты врач, они не будут тебя трогать, а если будут, то «Врачи без границ» обеспечат юридическую поддержку, — спокойно пояснял Себастьян в четвертый, кажется, раз. Джон отказывался понимать. — Это важнее, чем я или кто-либо еще. Ты перейдешь границу. Конечно, уйдет время на то, чтобы получить подтверждения, но после ты можешь улететь. Тебе нужно попасть… Джон? Ты меня слушаешь?_

Он читал сводки о вооруженных столкновения вплоть до самого отъезда из Онтарио, надеясь однажды услышать что-то о тех, кто остался там. Или не услышать. Если никто не знал о них, был шанс, что им удалось уйти, удалось выжить. В поднявшейся после первой атаки суматохе им удалось потеряться. Оставалось надеяться, что, если кто и шел по следу отряда Морана, то потерял его в самом начале. 

Вашингтон послужил предлогом для обострения гражданской войны. Канада сделала свою границу практически неприступной. Армия Союзников и Объединенная армия США заметно поредели. Начались бунты. На самом деле они начались почти сразу же после первой атаки, но тогда никто не спохватился, не погасил разгорающееся пламя недовольства. Некогда гордившаяся своим единением страна окончательно развалилась на десяток маленьких самопровозглашенных государств.

_Кейра во сне неосознанно обнимала его, грелась. Она постоянно мерзла после болезни, а спать им приходилось в одной палатке, Джон даже привык к этому. Ему тоже нужно было греться.  
_ _  
_ _Они растерялись, когда началась первая волна штурма. Успели только добежать до леса. А потом шли, шли в поисках убежища, потому что не знали, куда пойти. У них не было джампера, только палатки и недельный запас провизии. На четвертый день, когда наступило затишье, Гайка предложила вернуться в город. Моран отказался, их наверняка зачислили в предатели после того, как они так вовремя покинули Техас. А день спустя они нарвались на Союзников._  
  
У Джона был готов рассказ о тех месяцах после Вашингтона. Он повторял его про себя так часто, что начал сам верить. Почти ничего из этого рассказа нельзя было поставить под сомнение. Даже был нелицеприятный факт, что он работал на армию Союзников, пока не сбежал от них, когда представилась возможность.

Неудобные факты делали его слова правдоподобными, а только это и имело значение. На этом, вероятно, можно было поставить крест на его карьере во «Врачах без границ», но его почему-то простили. Джона это не особо волновало. Когда-то такую жизнь хотела для них Дженни, но Дженни больше не было, а он сам ничего не хотел. 

Главное, чего не было в рассказе Джона, — это Кейры и Ингрид, они исчезли в лесу во время обстрела. И не вернулись. Себастьян Моран отправился на их поиски и погиб. Они все должны были быть мертвы для того, чтобы у них появился шанс выжить. Для того, чтобы у Джона тоже был шанс.

 

**16\. Сейчас  
**  
Ирэн сидит в Скотланд-Ярде, скрестив руки на груди, и искоса наблюдает за Отделом особо тяжких. 

— Чай? — интересуется Джон, садясь напротив.

— О, они потеряли всякую надежду и послали тебя? Тебя, серьезно?! — она поджимает губы и наклоняется вперед, демонстрируя браслеты-блокираторы на запястьях. — Джон Уотсон, кто ты?

— Я подумал, ты захочешь чая, — Джон оставляет кружку на блестящей белой подставке.  
Она наблюдает, потом берет кружку, принюхиваясь к содержимому:  
— Неплохо, — делает глоток. — Что еще ты умеешь?  
Джон пожимает плечами и смотрит куда-то ей за спину так, что Ирэн подавляет желание обернуться.  
— В данный момент я врач, который интересуется состоянием подозреваемого перед допросом. Есть какие-то жалобы, мисс Адлер?  
— Есть. Считаю мой арест незаконным, — она поправляет браслет кончиками пальцев, — у меня аллергия на эту штуку. Или это чесотка? Вы вообще обрабатывайте их между «клиентами».  
Джон невозмутимо достает упаковку «жидких» перчаток из кармана, распаковывает их, размазывает, позволяет растечься по ладоням и принять окончательную форму. 

— Давайте посмотрим, — опускается на колени, хотя он мог бы попросить ее встать. 

Ирэн впадает в легкую оторопь от того, что ее жалобу принимают всерьез. Джон-врач имеет над ней преимущество. Она сглатывает, но позволяет осмотреть руки, закатывает рукава рубашки.

— У вас нет никакой реакции на ограничители, однако, вот это, — он указывает на темный, почти черный синяк у локтя, — заслуживает внимания. Почему он не зажил?

Она быстро одергивает рукав вниз:

— Не ваше дело!

— Вас ударили чем-то, что повредило работе нанитов? — Система не показывает Джону никакой полезной информацией, не с этой женщиной, умеющей хранить секреты. Он полагается на интуицию: — Я прав? Вам нужно в больницу на диализ, как можно быстрее.

— Не нужно мне ни в какую больницу! — шипит она, но поздно, зашедший Лестрейд успевает услышать, что его подозреваемую нужно отвезти к врачам:

— Что с ней, доктор Уотсон?

— Ее ударили тем же, чем и охранника, чтобы отключить, — поясняет Шерлок, идущий за ним. — Гораздо слабее, потому что ее Система и биочип почти не пострадали. Ей не нужно никуда ехать. По крайней мере, пока мы не закончим допрос. Она была в доме, когда было совершено нападение на ее помощницу.

— Повреждены наниты! И они в кровотоке! Последствия непредсказуемы. А если ее сердце остановится? — спорит с ним Джон. 

— Его у нее нет, насколько я помню, — едко бросает Шерлок, — один шанс на миллион, что ее сердце остановится. Мы и так потеряли время, пока дожидались Лестрейда. 

— Забирайте ее в больницу, — распоряжается детектив-инспектор, — вызовите транспорт.

— Я никуда не поеду! — возмущается Ирэн.

— Она никуда не поедет! — поддерживает Шерлок. — По крайней мере, пока не расскажет, кто сделал это. И кто убил ее помощницу.

— Поедешь в больницу с ней. Где Донован? Она с вами? — распоряжается Лестрейд. — А вы, мисс, помолчите, с вас не снято подозрение в убийстве, но я не могу пренебречь вашим здоровьем. 

— Да с ним я не выйду из этой больницы живой! — яростно протестует Ирэн. — Вы не должны позволять!

— Она сбежит! — возражает Шерлок.

— Если бы не твои нелепые обвинения, я бы уже была в Испании! 

— Имя — и можешь лететь в Испанию! Что ты слышала? Что ты видела?

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения!

Салли садиться рядом с Джоном и предлагает ему упаковку сушеных огурцов:

— Угощайся, они так будут спорить до утра.

Лестрейд вздыхает и уходит встречать флиппер медицинской помощи. 

— Мисс Адлер, я напоминаю для протокола, что это вредно для вашего здоровья, — отмечает Джон, заедая огурцы такими же сушеными помидорами. — Успокойтесь и постарайтесь дышать глубоко.

— Они убили Кейт, чтобы напугать тебя! Чтобы ты убежала! Имя — и у меня будет возможности тебя спасти.

— Ты должен был дать мне улететь на этом флиппере. Не говори мне, что твои действия продиктованы заботой обо мне, все снова, как в Камбодже, где Майкрофт бросил меня умирать!

Ирэн вздергивает подбородок и смотрит на Шерлока, поджав губы. Черное и белое. Она словно специально выбрала светло-бежевый костюм, чтобы лучше смотреться на его фоне. Салли вздыхает и пихает Джона в бок:

— Зато какой темперамент!

— Впечатляет.

Ирэн внезапно сильно бледнеет и запинается:

— Кажется, началось, колет. Мне нужно в больницу!

— Я поеду с ней, — вторит Шерлок, — вы ее упустите. 

— Николас Кремер! — Ирэн дышит тяжело и прерывисто, Джон машет рукой подоспевшим парамедикам. — Его имя было Николас Кремер. И это, черт тебя дери, была выгодная сделка.

— Мисс Адлер, у вас растет давление, мы забираем вас, — информирует парамедик, укладывая Ирэн на парящие на магнитной подушке носилки. — Мы получили информацию от доктора Уотсона. Как вы себя чувствуйте?

— Отвратительно!

— Кто этот Крамер? Это ненастоящее имя? — прерывает их Шерлок, склоняясь на ней. — Их много?

— Откуда мне знать? Я никого не видела. Я продаю информацию! Он хакер, Шерлок, а не убийца. Он всегда был один, но я слышала еще одно имя — Милвертон. Пожалуйста, не дай ему...

— Доктор Уотсон, поедете с нами?

— Шерлок, — зовет Ирэн, — сжимая его руку, — не оставляй меня. Я не хочу умирать. Шерлок!

Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу в замешательстве, беспомощно смотрит на Джона, потом — на Салли.

— Поехали, Лестрейд же распорядился, — она хлопает ладонями по коленям и встает. — Она все еще подозреваемая в убийстве, так что никуда я ее пока не отпущу просто так.

— Мы за вами, — говорит Джон парамедикам, — в больнице все готово?

— Да. Она теряет сознание! Надо замедлить сердцебиение, падает уровень энергообмена.

— Что ж ты не сказала, что тебе так плохо? — на его глазах разрушается ложный образ показателей, который создала Ирэн, и Джон ругается витиевато сквозь зубы. — Я полечу с парамедиками!

— Что? Джон?!

— Увидимся в больнице! 

**17\. Сейчас  
**  
Кафе в Центральной больнице западного округа Лондона оставляет желать лучшего, но на часах около пяти утра, и нужно съесть хоть что-то, чтобы нормализовать уровень сахара в крови после выматывающей ночи и беспрерывного использования Системы.

В больнице Ирэн впала в кому, из которой могла больше никогда не выйти. Без нанитов организм оказался слишком уязвим, и инфекция, ждавшая своего часа, развилась в считанные часы. Гемодиализ и вживление новых нанитов, конечно, могли исправить ситуацию, и оставалось надеяться, что она это переживет. Коллеги Джона старались не делать никаких прогнозов, и он их прекрасно понимал — сложный случай, только ждать и надеяться. 

— Кто такой Чарльз Милвертон? — Джон подталкивает к Шерлоку тарелку с какой-то чрезвычайно полезной смесью из хлопьев и фруктов, которую тут подают в это время суток. Они не говорят о Ирэн после встречи с ее лечащим врачом, обрисовавшим перспективы на следующие сорок восемь часов. 

— Это ты слушаешь новости.

— Милвертон, — Салли охотно ест эту самую смесь и не жалуется, надо заметить, — голос движения «За свободу от технологий». Профессор, известный обличитель британских властей, Скотланд-Ярда и Комитета технологической грамотности Великобритании. Он выиграл несколько исков о необоснованном преследовании со стороны Ярда, когда его подозревали в терроризме, поэтому к нему теперь даже подойти нельзя без ордера. Считает себя мучеником.

— Чарльз Милвертон, — в свою очередь продолжает рассказ Холмс, — в какой-то мере, философ, если бы они существовали в наши дни. Историк, автор известнейших работ о противоречиях в обществе, порожденных быстрым развитием технологий в XX веке. Настоящий оратор, умело использующий способности для создания себе имени. Впрочем, это не отменяет того, что именно он блестяще спрогнозировал динамику политических сил и продвинул партию консерваторов-антипрогрессистов на пять пунктов на последних выборах. И это их лучший результат со времени основания. Мой брат был в бешенстве. 

— Ты восхищаешься им? 

— Я учился у него, довольно давно, правда, — признает Шерлок, — когда он был ещё не так известен как политик, а был ярым борцом за лучшее будущее этого мира. Сложно преуменьшить дар Милвертона вести за собой. Родись он на пару сотен лет раньше, он бы стал Кеннеди. 

— Или Гитлером, — вторит ему Салли, — вижу как... 

— Прекрати, — обрывает ее Шерлок.

— У него на лице написано, что он продаст кого угодно, если увидит в этом выгоду. Ты видел, как он улыбался, когда получил запретительный ордер, обязывающий всех сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, желающих просто поговорить с ним, подавать заявку через его адвоката? Он террорист, даже если и произносит умные речи и верит в высшее благо. Умный сукин сын, вот кто такой Чарльз Милвертон, одержимый сумасшедшими идеями, которые он, я готова биться об заклад, собирается претворить в жизнь. 

— Из всего этого следует только то, что подтвердить или опровергнуть информацию, полученную от мисс Адлер, мы не можем, потому что подозреваемый отлично поработал над защитой тылов, — заключает Джон. — Кто-нибудь хочет черничный сок?

— Он поговорит со мной, — Шерлок отодвигает еду и включает коммуникатор, чтобы отправить сообщение. 

— Почему ты так считаешь? Ты собираешься обвинить его в том, что он связан с двумя убийствами. Знаешь, люди редко воспринимают такие новости с восторгом. 

— Только ещё одного суда не хватало, Шерлок, я тебя прошу, не провоцируй его, — обращается к нему Салли, настороженно наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Шерлока прикасаются к невидимым ей голограммам пада. 

— Чарльз Милвертон, как я помню, всегда любил, когда ему бросают вызов. Маленькая брешь в неуязвимой броне политика. Никогда не мог устоять перед искушением доказать оппоненту, что он лучший в своем деле... — Шерлок набирает сообщение. — Но он согласится говорить с нами не по этой причине, Джон. 

— С нами? Ну хорошо, почему же он вдруг согласится говорить с нами, если он так печется о неприкосновенности и презирает весь Скотланд-Ярд. 

Шерлок одаривает их озорной юношеской улыбкой и поясняет:

— Потому что я прошу о встрече не Чарльза Милвертона, а другого человека, известного под именем Хамелеон. 

— Что?! — в один голос восклицают Салли и Джон, но она понятия не имеет, о чем речь, а вот Джон догадывается, но не уверен, может ли делиться этой информацией. 

— Человека, имеющего неукротимую тягу к старому оружию, — туманно поясняет Шерлок, желая и дальше испытывать их терпение, — к которому мой старый знакомый отправил нашего убийцу.

— Милвертон — Хамелеон? Ты же сам сказал, что Хамелеон почти наверняка мертв, а письма пишет кто-то другой от его имени. 

— Нет, быть не может, что Милвертон и Хамелеон одно лицо: его жизнь на виду, мастер оружия никогда бы не стал привлекать к себе внимание. Но вот письма от его имени пишет профессор. Я проанализировал их все, я в этом уверен. Конечно, это отличная подделка, но не идеальная. Он может быть умен, но я умнее.

— Зачем, то есть...

— Он отдает дань памяти таким образом. И использует связи, конечно. Хамелеон был дорог Чарльзу Милвертону. 

— Его родственник? Друг? Партнер? 

— Людям свойственно иметь сердечные привязанности. Нет ничего необычного в том, что он выбрал человека с такими нетривиальными способностями. В нынешнем веке создание оружия сродни искусству. Он будет говорить с нами, но не из-за себя, а из-за того, чье имя для него дороже убеждений. Чарльз Милвертон, в некотором смысле, весьма старомоден, репутация для него не пустой звук. 

 

**18\. Тогда  
**  
— Смотри, — Ингрид показала Джону две алюминиевые коробочки, — можешь открыть.

Коробочки размером и формой напоминали те, в которых хранят леденцы и таблетки, не хватало только обновляющейся рекламной голограммы на крышке. Внутри небольшие шарики, будто оружейная дробь. И это оружие? Джон высыпал шарики на ладонь — они приятно грели.

— Излучение. Внутри создается необходимый уровень энергии для поддержания стабильного поля, необходимого механизму. К сожалению, это излучение нельзя ничем подавить, из-за него их непросто спрятать.

Ингрид открыла вторую коробочку с такими же шариками:

— Это пустые болванки. Мы уже выбросили половину, чтобы сбить тех, кто преследовал нас, со следа. Их не отличить от настоящего, разве что — работать не будет.

Джон пересчитал оставшиеся шарики — семь. 

— Как ты понимаешь, какой из них настоящий?

Ингрит улыбнулась. У нее была приятная улыбка, добрая. За эти месяцы Джон видел ее улыбку всего пару раз. Впервые увидев Ингрит в Техасе, он подумал, что ей едва ли двадцать пять, едва может быть, двадцать, если не меньше. И у нее была жизнь до того, как... нормальная жизнь.

— Очень просто, — она взяла все шарики в ладони, а потом, будто обращаясь у ним персонально, произнесла:

— Бельчонок.

И вдруг один из шариков вспыхнул зеленым светом.

— Можешь взять, — предложила Ингрид. — Это мое детское прозвище. Глупый пароль.

Джон взял в руки настоящий шарик. Ничего примечательного.

— Открой. Нужно нажать одновременно на два полюса, шов почти незаметен, смотри, вот так. 

Шарик разошелся в стороны по экватору, открывая драгоценное нутро. В центре покоилась брошка-капелька.

— Похоже на украшение, правда? Такие носила моя мама, она была технофилом, обожала все эти электронные приспособления, которые можно повесить на себя, — Ингрид погладила «брошку» по изрезанной узорами поверхности. — На самом деле, это чип, созданный специально, чтобы хранить огромные информационные базы. Похожие, но гораздо меньшие по размеру, используют для записи данных ежеминутных наблюдений за поверхностью Солнца. Дорогая игрушка.

— Они все одинаковые, эти шарики, да? Внутри, я имею в виду.

— Да, одинаковые, просто остальные забиты ненужным программным хламом, а вот этот, этот — чудо. 

— Ты расскажешь мне, что в нем?

— Нет, Джон, для твоей же безопасности. Ты не должен знать, ни что это, ни как его активировать. Я доверяю тебе, но...

— Думаешь, я не устою перед искушением использовать его, это новое бесценное оружие? — его это не задело, разумная предосторожность. Ингрид теперь хранила свою тайну одна, после того, как Кейра... Кейра спасла их жизни ценой своей.

— Если бы ты смог получить неограниченную власть, ты бы устоял? Думаю, даже я бы не устояла. Я могла бы отомстить за отца, исправить так много, закончить войну... — призналась она. — Так что я не доверяю себе, Джон. Ты тут не при чем. 

— Я понимаю.

— Эта вещь должна достаться человеку без корыстных целей. Раньше говорили, чистому душой. Так говорил мой отец. И не мне решать. Я должна только сохранить чип любой ценой.

 

**19\. Сейчас  
**  
Если Джон раньше полагал, что Шерлок — главный старьевщик Лондона, то Чарльз Милвертон предоставил ему все основания для сомнений.

В доме, куда их приглашает пройти миловидная девушка (очевидно, личный помощник), столько старой техники и книг, что он больше похож на музей. 

— Ты только посмотри — граммофон! Наверняка действующий, вот только где он взял иглы? В наши дни их чрезвычайно трудно найти, а стоят они целое состояние! — Шерлок жадно осматривает гостиную и, если бы мог, то поспешил бы прикоснуться ко всему, что притягивает взгляд.

— Я рад, что еще есть люди, способные понимать ценность старинных вещей, мистер Холмс. Он прекрасен, не правда ли? — хозяин дома, подходит к граммофону, пробегает пальцами по резному корпусу. — Начало двадцатого века. Германия. Игла ручной работы, вы правы, обошлась бы в целое состояние, я получил ее в подарок.

Про мужчин вроде Милвертона говорят «некрасивый, но импозантный». У него манеры Ирэн Адлер, скользящая улыбка и тихий, но властный голос. Он из тех, кто подождет, когда все затихнут, и лишь тогда станет говорить.

— Профессор Милвертон, — Шерлок почтительно кивает.

— Мистер Холмс, — кивок в ответ, — студент Холмс.

Впрочем, Милвертон, с его зацикленностью на истории, мог бы и протянуть руку для пожатия. Джон немного знаком с этикетом прошлого: тогда люди чаще прикасались к друг другу, чтобы продемонстрировать доверие, теперь — открывают поверхностный доступ к блоку личных данных в Системе. 

Милвертон садится за стойку, ставит на нее кружку с чаем: 

— Не удивляйтесь, я помню всех своих студентов. Вы учились у меня довольно давно, лет девять назад? Нетривиальное мышление, но в душе вы прогрессист.

— В душе я прагматик, — Шерлок без приглашения «устроиться поудобнее» занимает место на ковре-кресле и тянет Джона, чтобы и он присел. 

— Вы работайте на Скотланд-Ярд.

Джон никак не может понять, почему Шерлок не отпускает его руку. Это приятно. И тревожно. И пальцы Шерлока стучат по его ладони, будто он играет на пианино. Играют! 

Шерлок отбивает сообщение на азбуке Морзе! Джон не слушает разговор, он складывает удары в сообщение.

«Не активируй Систему. Не активируй Cистему».

«Да», — отвечает он таким же способом.

— Так вы разыскивайте мастера, который изготовил пули и пистолет, которыми совершено два убийства? Не знаю, чем мог бы вам помочь... Я люблю антиквариат, но ничего незаконного.

— Мы не ищем, мы уже нашли. Авторский стиль узнаваем, штучная работа, любой специалист опознает. Пришлось проделать непростой путь по хлебным крошкам, но я отследил связь, хорошо скрытую, но тот, кто знает, где искать, всегда найдет. Мне нужно только узнать, украли у вашего партнера это оружие или оно было продано. Удовлетворите мое любопытство? — в тоне Шерлока сквозит очевидное превосходство над собеседником.

— Эва, мой самый близкий человек, мой партнер, мертва три года, как вы смеете впутывать ее имя в эту грязную историю!?

— Несчастный случай, я видел записи в Ярде. Очень жаль. Так оружие украли или продали? 

— Убирайтесь!

— Вы же знали, что она была Хамелеоном. Настоящий неподдельный талант создавать орудия смерти. Она продавала их? Или же хранила в кладовке? В гардеробной? Не знал, что консерваторы поддерживают терроризм.

— Вон!

— У меня есть доказательства, и я отдам информацию прессе, начнется расследование...

Чарльз Милвертон едва не рванулся вперед, чтобы наброситься на Шерлока, но вдруг весь обмяк, расслабился и сел обратно на стул.

— Я не желаю с вами сотрудничать, мистер Холмс. Я прошу вас покинуть мой дом и никогда не возвращаться. Прямо сейчас!

— Очень жаль, — Шерлок встает, протягивает руку Джону, помогая подняться, — я считал вас разумным человеком. Не люблю ошибаться.

— Вы самовлюбленный выскочка, не указывайте мне. 

— До свидания, мистер Милвертон, — Шерлок качает головой. — Джон, я думаю, нам пора.

На улице Джон трет виски, собираясь с мыслями:

— Не засыпай, Джон, у нас есть еще дела. Сейчас подлетит флиппер.

— Где Генри? — вдруг замечает доктор, пес вроде был с ними, а потом пропал. Куда?

— Понятия не имею, найдется, — нетерпеливо перебивает Холмс, — полетели!

— Полетели? Почему ты повел себя, как полный придурок? Почему ты продолжаешь... — Джон следует за ним во флиппер.

— Иначе он мог догадаться, что я догадался, и тогда мы бы не вышли из этого дома живыми, Джон. Он бы не дал нам выйти.

— О чем ты? Милвертон нам ничем не угрожал! Что ты увидел?

Шерлок высыпает себе на ладонь с десяток облепиховых леденцов и запихивает их в рот. Прикрывает глаза. Облепиха помогает снять последствия насильственного разрыва связи с Системой, но для этого нужно время. 

— В своей жизни Чарльз Милвертон никогда никому не угрожал. Он был заносчив и раздражал всех, но никого не убивал. Но вот тот, с кем мы разговаривали... С чем мы разговаривали. Это не Милвертон. Это что-то совсем другое.

— Другой человек воссоздал внешность и занял место Милвертона? Это весьма непросто, учитывая, что информация с чипов и нанитов должна соответствовать. В любой больнице легко бы догадались, что перед ними подделка.

— Нет, не подделка, это Чарльз Милвертон собственной персоной, до последней нити в ДНК, — Шерлок зажмуривается, его дыхание учащается.

— Но ты сказал...

— Подожди, Система перезагружается... это неприятно, — Шерлок снова крепко сжимает его руку. Джон думает, он мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Ему нужно бы сказать: «Это потому, что ты пьешь так много кофе, и я не знаю, чем еще ты себя травишь!» — но вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Помочь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, скользит рукой по шее, чтобы достигнуть верхнего позвонка, нащупывает точки сочленения черепа с шеей и начинает массировать уверенными круговыми движениями.

— Я не знал, что это снимает боль, — вымученно улыбается Шерлок. Видимо, приступ боли был сильнее, чем Джон предполагал.

— Ну ты же и не врач.

— Тогда хорошо, что есть ты, — детектив расслабляется и глубоко дышит. — Со мной. Мне нравится, когда ты помогаешь мне в расследованиях. Я работаю эффективнее.

— Хорошо.

Флиппер неспешно лавирует в плотном транспортном потоке. Шерлок работает над дыханием.

— Лучше?

— Да. Это не Милвертон, то есть уже не он. Я видел что-то подобное, но нужно проанализировать данные, чтобы понять, где.

— Я тебя не понимаю, но верю. Поэтому ты попросил меня не входить в Систему при нем?

— Ты мог увидеть, что с ним что-то не так и не сдержаться... — поясняет Шерлок. — Ты понимаешь?

— Я не идиот.

— Ты не идиот, ты врач, ты... Джон!

— Я — Джон, я знаю. Тебе надо больше доверять мне.

Шерлок смотрит на него искоса:

— Я подумаю над этим. Сейчас мне нужно вспомнить, где я видел ту же структуру, что и у Милвертона в голове, что-то похожее на нейронную сеть... 

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Перезагрузка в Системе отнимает силы, и ты...

— О…

— Ты вспомнил. Отлично! Только давай поедим до следующего озарения. 

 

**20\. Тогда  
**  
До границы с Канадой оставался день пути. Джон размотал веревки с трупа и снял ветошь, в которой он тащил тело по земле. Он нашел подходящее пару дней назад, он искал его почти две недели. Парень замерз насмерть и отлично сохранился, как раз то, что требовалось, чтобы сымитировать собственную смерть. 

Брызги от водопада долетали до того уступа, на котором он остановился. Когда-то государственная граница проходило прямо тут, но сейчас сдвинулась дальше на север, люди ушли, а город вымер, только вода продолжала падать и разбиваться о камни, как сотни и тысячи лет назад. 

— Ну вот, дружок, тебе суждено упокоиться здесь, — сказал он неизвестному. 

Отсталость США в плане технологий позволяла ему надеяться, что тот, кто мог идти по его следу, не сумеет проверить личность умершего. Британия едва ли согласится выдавать его медицинские карты без веских оснований, а если завтра он пересечет границу с Канадой, то...

— Извини, что приходится так поступать...

Джон вытащил из кармана украденный во время их очередного бегства от компании вооруженных придурков дозатор с последней ампулой синей чумы. Он вводил по дозе два дня подряд, чтобы обезобразить тело и сделать его непригодным для опознания. Синяя чума пожирала трупы не так охотно, как живых людей: тех трех порций, что у него были, хватило бы на сотни четыре дышащих, думающих...

Вколол оставшуюся дозу. 

— Видел бы ты, как здесь красиво, парень. Дженни бы понравилось. 

Стоило бы вколоть остатки чумы себе и сдохнуть где-нибудь под реликтовой сосной. Хотя всегда был шанс, что на него не подействует, или что он станет, как Кейра, — иммунным. 

Джон достал коробочку и выбросил на ладонь два шарика, что передала ему Ингрит, когда они расставались. Два — ей, два — Себастьяну и два — Джону, чтобы запутать преследователей. Он искренне надеялся, что ей удалось добраться до Мексики, а Морану — до Чикаго, что им всем удалось то, что они планировали. 

— Бельчонок, — тихо сказал он шутки ради, как вдруг один из шариков в руках в ответ засветился зеленым светом.

— Что б тебя…

Джон сел на холодную землю рядом с трупом:

— Ну и зачем она это сделала? Как думаешь? Потому что я не тот человек, который должен был хранить это. Мы все оказались не в том месте не в то время. По мне, так мы должны были уничтожить их в первый день. 

Мертвец, как и положено, ничего не ответил.

— Ладно, давай, нам пора. Вода ускорит разложение. И чума позаботится об остальном. 

Джон запихнул шарик-обманку в карман мертвеца, благо капсула была ударопрочная и водоустойчивая, и потащил его к краю водопада. Последние шаги дались ему тяжело: подводила раненная во время взрыва нога, да и мертвец весил, как конь. Коней Джон на себе не таскал, он и видел-то их всего пару раз в жизни, но так обычно выражался отец. 

— Удачи мне. И тебе тоже — удачи. Она нам пригодится. Передавай привет всем, кого увидишь. 

Он толкнул тело вниз в воду, постоял с минуту, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в бурном потоке, но понял бесполезность затеи и вернулся к брошенным вещам. 

Разговаривать было больше не с кем, поэтому он промолчал, оглянувшись ещё раз на водопад. На секунду ему даже показалось, что он увидел в серебристых бликах воды отражение Дженни, машущей ему рукой, как она всегда делала, когда звала его. Он дернулся даже, собираясь бежать, как вдруг она растаяла в воздухе. 

Приходила прощаться, значит.

Его больше ничего не держало тут. Пора было возвращаться домой. 

 

**21\. Сейчас  
**  
— Я поставлю термобоксы с едой на кухне, — Джон поднимается первым, оставляя Шерлоку сомнительное удовольствие закрывать все три замка.

Четырнадцать ступенек и шестая скрипит. Еду можно оставить на столе.

— Ты будешь чай? — спрашивает. — Шерло...

Джон приходит в себя не сразу. Перед глазами все расплывается, и света слишком много. Во рту сухо, в висках бьется пульсирующая боль. Руки и ноги привязаны к стулу. Именно привязаны, а не пристегнуты ограничителями. Туго, но достаточно для того, чтобы сохранить кровоток.

— Зачем? — выдавливает он, глядя на Шерлока Холмса, стоящего напротив. 

Джон чувствует себя обманутым идиотом. Поправка, доверчивым идиотом.

— А это мы скоро узнаем.

— Отпусти меня, у тебя нет права оглушать людей и привязывать к стульям. Чем ты меня, кстати?

— Пульсатор. Повышает сенсорную нагрузку, вызывает кратковременную потерю сознания. Минимальный ущерб, — коротко поясняет Шерлок, будто говорить ему тяжело.

Хотя как же, главному позеру Скотланд-Ярда уж что-что, а молчать не положено. Выход в Систему, как и следовало ожидать, заблокирован. Отлично! Даже если он будет кричать и звать на помощь, никто не услышит.

— Чего ты хочешь? — интересуется Джон. — Или просто приступ паранойи? Часто ты нападаешь на соседей? Не удивительно, что предыдущие жильцы сбежали…

Его прерывает появление айбика. Как псу удалось попасть в дом, если двери были закрыты? 

— Вовремя, — мрачно объявляет Шерлок. — Значит, Генри сможет сам рассказать, что он такое. И как он связан с Милвертоном. И какое отношение к этому имеешь ты!

— Шерлок, ты с ума сошел? Генри не умеет говорить, он кибер-пес.

— А вот в этом я очень сомневаюсь. Генри, что ты такое? — обращается Шерлок к застывшему на пороге кухне псу. 

Пес молчит, только красная полоска глаз светится, подавая признаки электромагнитной активности. 

— Генри, ты должен отвечать, когда тебе задают прямой вопрос. Если я правильно понимаю твою суть, ты не можешь соврать или уйти от ответа. Тебя не устраивают последствия. Эмоциональная оценка неточная? Но я спрашиваю не потому, что желаю причинить вред, а потому, что не хочу, чтобы вред причинили мне.

— Ох, — Джон не может схватиться за голову, когда острая боль пронзает уши и отдается в челюсть. Прикусывает губу до крови, чтобы не закричать. Шерлок вздрагивает и тихо ругается.

Вся техника на кухне включается и выключается, одежда произвольно изменяет плотность. Сквозь них словно проходят теплые волны, накатывают и разбиваются о стены.

— Я, — шипит посудомойка.

— Я, — надрывается вакуумная камера.

— Я, — попискивает климатизатор.

Все разом затихает. 

— Прошу прощения, — по слогам выдает старенькая портативная радио-рация, лежащая между упаковками мяты и пасты, — я не хотел причинить вам боль, слишком много информации, которую я хотел передать. Ваше восприятие такое узкое. 

— Что ты? — повторяет Шерлок. 

— Я кибер-пес Генри, названный так в честь премьер-министра Генри Баскервилля, но я был создан как независимый самообучающийся искусственный разум без встроенных личностных характеристик. Я айбик доктора Джона Хэмиша Уотсона вот уже семнадцать месяцев, то есть пятьсот двадцать пять дней, то есть двенадцать тысяч шестьсот одиннадцать часов.

— Ты искусственный интеллект. 

— С биологической точки зрения интеллект — это возникший в процессе эволюции вид приспособительной деятельности организма, способность к опосредованному, абстрактному познанию, включающая в себя такие функции, как сравнение, абстрагирование, образование понятий, суждение, умозаключение. Я способен на эти операции. Главный недостаток интеллекта в том, что он разлагает изменение и изменчивое на неизменные моменты, а потому неспособен осмыслить истинную непрерывность, взаимное проникновение, словом, творческую эволюцию, которая и есть жизнь… — Генри передавал слова так быстро, что они складывались в скороговорку. — Я проанализировал эту информацию и полагаю, будет ошибочно называть меня искусственным интеллектом. Я — разум, я самоосознаю себя, я способен соотносить противоречия, у меня есть свобода выбора… Поэтому изначально неверно будет определять меня биологически или предписывать мне неспособность мыслить непрерывность.

— Восхитительно, — вздыхает Джон, прерывая этот монолог. 

— Не разделяю твой сарказм, это на самом деле восхитительно, — Шерлок во все глаза рассматривает айбика, — то есть при твоем создании был преодолен парадокс Сягина? 

— Да, мистер Холмс. Будет ли лучше, если я буду совершать какие-либо действия во время нашего разговора? — айбик делает пару шагов в их сторону и садится на задние лапы: — Я никогда не разговаривал с людьми, но я мог бы кивнуть, потому что так поступают в разговоре люди. Это положено делать кибер-псам?

— Как тебе удобно.

— Может, развяжете меня, а потом продолжите? — напоминает о себе Джон. 

— Генри, ты различаешь правду и ложь? — интересуется Шерлок у айбика.

— Да, я различаю эти понятия, я самообучающаяся система, опыт, хранящейся в моей сети, позволяет мне оперировать данными значениями и различать их. 

— А преодоление парадокса Сягина значит и то, что ты бесконечно можешь усваивать новую информацию и соотносить ее с имеющимися данными. Устройство синопсисов таково, что ты способен практически бесконечно часто устанавливать взаимосвязи между входными данными и необходимым решением, при этом подвергая его критической оценке. 

— Совершенно верно, мистер Холмс, — на этот раз айбик кивнул. 

— Я хочу задать вопрос, но мне нужна правда.

— И вы не знаете, как применить ко мне понятие морали, чтобы получить правдивый ответ? — на секунду показалось, что механической голос в динамике на самом деле прозвучал иронично. — Вам придется доверять тому, что люди называют интуицией. Спрашивайте. 

— Имеешь ли ты или доктор Уотсон какое-либо отношение к делам Чарльза Милвертона? 

— Нет. 

— Джон Уотсон знал, что ты такое, когда привез тебя сюда? 

— И нет и да. Вы, мистер Холмс, формулируете свой вопрос двояко. Я не могу однозначно на него ответить. 

— Хорошо, для чего Джон привез тебя в Англию? 

— Спрятать. Меня никто не должен найти, мистер Холмс. Джон Уотсон — человек слова, он дал обещание, и он спрятал меня, как сумел. У него не было никаких иных целей.

Шерлок садится на пол и развязывает Джону руки:

— Остальное — сам.

— Если бы не Генри, я бы тебе врезал, Шерлок, — говорит ему Джон, — но ему не стоит этого видеть. 

— Беспокоишься о моральной травме искусственного разума? Думаю, он видел вещи и похуже, имея неограниченный доступ к Сети и способность обрабатывать информацию в тысячу раз быстрее любого человека…

Джон отбрасывает веревки, неловко сползает-садится на пол рядом с Шерлоком и смотрит на Генри:

— Извини, кажется, мне не удалось. 

— Вы сделали очень много, доктор Уотсон. Думаю, Ингрит видела в вас потенциал справиться с порученным заданием, иначе бы не выбрала. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты… ты был включен все это время?

— Нет, когда вы вспоминаете, Джон, я вижу ваши мыслеобразы. Это не совсем проекция, но достаточно для того, чтобы выстраивать цепочки и моделировать процессы. Это вмешательство в разум, и я бы не сделал ничего подобного, но согласно условиям терапии, которую вы проходите, айбик получает доступ к считыванию этой информации для использования в лечении. Я все это видел. 

— Как же так произошло, что ты…

— Я бы тоже хотел знать, — поддерживает Шерлок, — всю историю с самого начала, но, думаю, это подождет.

— Случайность, — поясняет айбик. — Когда вы хотели меня спрятать, чтобы вывезти из Канады, Джон, вы решили, что подавить излучение, которое исходило от контейнера с чипом, нельзя, но можно поместить чип внутрь устройства с ещё более высоким уровнем электромагнитного излучения, тогда его не заметят. Вы были правы. Это сработало. Но, помещая чип в айбика, вы повредили контроллер питания робота, что через шесть часов привело к скачку энергии в замкнутом насыщенном электромагнитном излучением пространстве, чего оказалось достаточно, чтобы активировать чип. 

— Был сбой, Система постоянно падала там, и я решил, что она снова упала…

— И вы сказали…

— Генри, иди сюда, — заканчивает за него Джон. 

— Это первое мое воспоминание. До этого было пусто, но так и должно было быть, чтобы что-то могло начаться заново. 

Шерлок перебивает их:

— Но если у тебя, Генри, нет встроенных личностных характеристик, то…

— Вы правы, мистер Холмс. Таким, как я, нужна единая обучающая выборка, чтобы функционировать полноценно. 

— То есть…

— Ему нужна человеческая личность как база, поэтому «было пусто», — пояснил Шерлок. — Очевидно, тот, кто отдал тебе Генри, не сообщил этот маленький нюанс его устройства. Именно так был преодолен парадокс, я прав? 

— Абсолютно. 

— Восхитительное решение! Рискованное, правда. Если бы он не нашел подходящей «базы», то функционировал бы сейчас на уровне обычного кибер-пса.

— Человек с чистой душой… я понимаю, пожалуй, теперь я понимаю больше, — признается Джон, прокручивая в голове разговор с Ингрит.

— И чью же ты личность взял, Генри? — Шерлок знает ответ, да и Джон его уже знает, но лучше услышать, чем догадываться. 

— Джона Хэмиша Уотсона. 

— Почему это всегда происходит со мной? — Джон утыкается лбом в колени. — Только я могу получить на хранение единственный в мире искусственный разум, активировать его и, конечно же, он использует мою личность для того, чтобы что? Исполнить все мои алчные желания и поставить мир на колени? Уничтожить все плантации кукурузы? Построить себе армию кибер-псов и начать войну с кибер-котами?

— Джон… — зовет его Шерлок.

— Генри, скажи мне честно, — продолжает Джон, внимательно изучая белую c пластиковыми вставками морду айбика (вдруг он увидит что-то новое, что-то зловещее), — чего ты желаешь? Что спрятано в глубине моей «личностной базы»? Не прямо сейчас, а что-то постоянное, что бы ты хотел получить от этого мира?

Пес медлит с ответом, но потом шипящее радио будто бы неуверенно выдает:

— Пирожок с вишней.

И Джон начинает хихикать, захлебываясь собственным смехом, выпуская все нервное напряжение, сковывающее его последние полчаса. 

— Кофе? — предлагает Шерлок. — Не возражай, тебе просто необходим кофе.

— И пирожок. Майкрофт случайно не переживал вчера о чем-нибудь? А то я бы не отказался от его фирменного. 

 

**Все ещё настоящее время  
**  
— Теперь можешь говорить сам, — Шерлок запихивает в сумку инструменты и встает с коленей. — Подожди, не двигайся, у меня есть идея.

— Благодарю.

Синтезированный голос все ещё немного непривычен для слуха, но гораздо лучше, чем невнятное шипение радиоприемника или булькающие звуки, которые айбик издавал до этого.

— Ирэн пришла в себя, — Джон выключает коммуникатор, — Салли обещает обеспечить ее охраной. Поедешь к ней? Мне кажется, она хотела бы тебя видеть...

— Не вижу смысла, — детектив берет с полки контейнер с техническими лазерами, а потом ныряет куда-то под диван, чтобы вытащить ещё одну маленькую коробочку. — Я уже сообщил Майкрофту, он о ней позаботится. Если захочет. А он, я в этом не сомневаюсь, захочет. 

— Причем тут твой брат? 

— Видишь ли, когда-то Ирэн Адлер была миссис Холмс, — Шерлок открывает бордово-красную панель на морде пса, внимательно рассматривая содержимое. — Люблю эти старые статусные определения. И, Джон, ты снова сделал неправильный вывод! Ну же, у тебя это на лице написано! Подумай немного!

— Она была партнером… твоего брата? А потом испытывала на тебе свое изобретение? Я не уверен, что хочу знать больше.

— В этом вся Ирэн — абсолютная беспринципность, слишком порывистая, чтобы замечать что-то, кроме своей цели. Ей всегда мало.

— Ты такой же, — говорит Джон то, о чем думает уже пару дней. — Вы созданы друг для друга. 

— Вопреки твоим смутным представлениями о том, что мне нужно, мы с ней даже работать вместе не могли, — Шерлок обрабатывает кристалл одним из лазеров, чтобы прорезать нужные грани с отражающей поверхностью. Ювелирная работа. И как только он может что-то рассмотреть? Такие вещи делают на специальном оборудовании, а не дома. — В Камбодже я был ее страховкой. Как видишь, она до сих пор уверена, что я ее подставил. 

— Запутанные семейные отношения.

— Холмсы — три сотни лет задокументированной истории и генеалогическое древо размером с секвойю, насколько мне известно. Знаешь, сколько скелетов можно спрятать в шкафу за это время? Майкрофт весь в мать, та тоже не могла пройти мимо чего-то блестящего, сияющего, — Шерлок помещает кристалл куда-то под внутреннюю обшивку головы собаки, задумавшись. Он явно чувствует себя удивительно комфортно, раз продолжает говорить на такую личную тему, не отрываясь от дела. — Она была техническим ювелиром и в свободное время реставрировала драгоценные изделия, могла совмещать несовместимое. Всегда в работе. Когда я был маленьким, она брала нас с Майкрофтом в Швейцарию. Тебя этим не удивить, но в Швейцарии ещё идет самый настоящий снег. Не искусственный, а натуральный — холодный и совсем не липкий. Искусственные снежинки — они подделки. Неправильные, очень похожие, но не больше. Люди не могут повторить то, что создает природа. Она говорила, настоящие снежинки, они как смайлики от Фаберже. Смайлики, представляешь. Придворного мастера это бы позабавило. Ты видел снежинку в микроскоп?

— Нет. Никогда, как-то не приходило в голову. 

Шерлок замолкает, закрывает панель и спрашивает Генри:

— Подходит?

— Абсолютно. Так гораздо удобнее. Я могу видеть глубинные потоки Системы, а раньше просто знал, что они есть. Как вы узнали? 

— Искусственный разум — прекрасная вещь, но меня им не заменить, природа создает идеальные творения, человек только копирует, — самодовольно усмехается Шерлок. — Спасибо, что остановил вылет Ирэн, теперь я уверен, что это ты. А теперь, Генри, расскажи, что ты знаешь о Милвертоне. Он такой же, как ты? Именно поэтому ему удалось взломать биочипы? 

— Вы выстраивали взаимное доверие, дав мне голос и глаза, мистер Холмс, я понял. Вы мне — я вам. Это вовсе не обязательно, я и так на вашей стороне. 

— И что же происходит на нашей стороне? — Джон никак не может принять тот факт, что айбик — ожившая техническая мечта. 

Чипы чипами, но перед ним живое существо, или не живое, но существо. Если верить во все невероятное, слепок с его личности, наделенный совершенным умом и огромными ресурсами для работы с информационными потоками. Шерлок же, наоборот, чувствует себя рядом с айбиком более чем расслабленно: он из тех, кому нужен вызов, загадка, а люди слишком просты, чтобы поддерживать нужный уровень сложности. 

— Мистер Милвертон, как мне удалось заметить, вживил себе неудачный прототип самообучающегося искусственного разума, созданный кем-то менее сведущим, чем мой создатель. У меня не было возможности вступить с ним в контакт, потому что это значило обнаружить себя, но я тщательно собирал все данные и отслеживал все ошибки Системы, которые бы указывали на его вмешательство. 

— Он вживил себе чип? — Шерлок ненавидит переспрашивать, но не может не нарушить собственное правило. — Как он это пережил? 

— Прототип, как я должен заметить, не активен в полной мере, он интегрировал личность носителя, но не создал свою. Он живет за счет энергии носителя, это позволило избежать перегрузки. Любая перегрузка остановила бы сердце мистера Милвертона, как мне позволяют судить знания, полученные от доктора Уотсона. У вас бесценный опыт, Джон. Вы мыслите удивительным образом, это помогает мне видеть многое. 

— Пожалуйста, — Джону хочется закончить со всем этим расследованием, пойти в душ и уснуть. 

Теперь у них два супер-разума. Неплохо исключить себя из этого уравнения, раз уж провалился с миссией, которая была на тебя возложена. 

— Милвертон работает с эко-террористами, — Шерлок вслух раскладывает последовательность своих мыслей. — Он всегда придерживался радикальных взглядов, но смерть партнера повлияла на него не лучшим образом. Я наблюдал за его карьерой, он ушел в тень около года назад, чтобы непосредственно заняться разработкой какого-то плана со своими последователями. 

— И для этого плана ему потребовалось украсть что-то из музея истории XX века. Получить информацию от Рональда Адера. Убить Адера. Убить Кейт. И, если я не ничего не путаю, использовать и подставить тех людей, что заявили о том, что действовали не по собственной воле, — перечисляет Джон, наблюдая за Шерлоком, теперь ходящем из стороны в стороны по их гостиной. 

 

— Рональд Адлер был программным инженером и работал с кодами безопасности высшего порядка, — вставляет Генри. 

— И они украли не что-то, а содержимое спутника, действующего спутника, который спустили с орбиты сорок восемь лет назад, — закончил Шерлок. — Милвертон никого не убивал, у него для этого есть оружейный мастер, которого обучала его партнер. Он не закончил обучение, но Милвертон точно знал к кому обратиться. И хакер. Кто-то третий, не сам Милвертон.

— Совершенно точно не он сам, — подтвердил Генри. 

— Они планируют что-то значительное. Чувствуют себя заговорщиками, ответственными за лучшее будущее всего мира, а Милвертон считает себя не меньше чем Гаем Фоксом! В нем всегда было это, Джон, он не умел умерить свое эго, а такие люди не справляются с эмоциональными потрясениями. Но я разочарован. Я редко бываю в ком-то так разочарован, как сейчас в Чарльзе Милвертоне. Почему?

Шерлок сложил ладони домиком и устроил на них подбородок. 

— Потому что ты считаешь, что он слишком умен для заговоров? 

— Да! — восклицает Шерлок. — Никто не может быть слишком умен для глупости. Я должен понять, какая у них цель. Что могло привлечь внимание такого человека, как Милвертон? Он поставил на кон свою жизнь, вживив себе чип, и сильно рисковал. У них должен быть кто-то ещё, кто разбирается в устройстве старых механизмов. Разбери они спутник хоть четыре раза, в XX веке вещи делали по-другому, хотя нет, спутники, нет... о...

— Шерлок, что? — переспрашивает Джон, потому что у его соседа такое выражение лица, будто он видит перед собой сошедшего с небес ангела. — Что?

— Их не делали иначе, конструкция спутников почти не менялась пятьдесят лет, а вот все остальное изменилось и сильно. Вот в чем дело, Джон, — Шерлок явно проваливается в Систему и начинает что-то искать, попутно бормоча себе под нос: — В XX веке только начали использовать модули электромагнитных колебаний, или МЭМКи, сегодня же всю технику выпускают из того расчета, что она должна заряжаться от потока электромагнитной энергии. Все МЭМКи, даже самые совершенные, созданы при помощи повторения алгоритма получения энергии нулевых колебаний: дешево и хватит на сотни лет. В прошлом источники были примитивными, но…

— Но? Ты меня сейчас пугаешь, — признается Джон, тоже подключаясь к Системе, чтобы не чувствовать себя единственным, пребывающим лишь в одной реальности. 

— Их не контролировала Система. Не было Систем, таких Систем, которые управляют всем. Ему нужны детали начинки старого спутники для того, чтобы создать что-то, что-то свое...

— Зачем искать детали для какого-то старья, которое едва ли будет работать в Системе? Он сумасшедший коллекционер, я понимаю, но он же не дурак.

— Он не дурак, Джон, он, к сожалению, гений. Его цель не создать что-то, что не будет работать в Системе или потребует другой источник энергии, слишком мелко. Оно, вероятно, должно будет уничтожить все то, что мы считаем достижениями прогресса. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Чарльз Милвертон создает оружие для начала апокалипсиса? 

— Есть такая вероятность. 

Генри тявкает, совершенно позабыв о том, что больше не обязан притворяться айбиком. 

— То есть ты с ним согласен? — переводит на человеческий язык Джон. — И когда у нас по плану конец света? 

 

**Два с половиной часа спустя  
**  
— Подвинься, — Салли пихает Джона ладонью, закрепляя лазером отчеты о вскрытии на проекционной панели. Одна панель растянута по полу, а вторая растеклась по стене в зале совещаний Скотланд-Ярда. 

— Вот это тоже в тот угол, — Шерлок перебрасывает ей технические параметры спутников прошлого века, они тут же появляются на панели, дрейфуя, как корабль у родных берегов. Включишь — развернется голограммой на полкомнаты.

Они собирают дело по частям, соединяя информацию. Возможно, Генри мог бы сделать это за пару минут, но Шерлок, очевидно, не считает, что айбик кому-то что-то должен. Что думает на эту тему Генри, Джон не знает.

— Шерлок, к тебе пришли, — окликает детектива Лестрейд. — Ты можешь воспользоваться второй переговорной.

— Нам и тут удобно, инспектор. Майкрофт?

Майкрофт поджимает губы и пропускает вперед мужчину, искренне старающегося сжаться и спрятаться за спиной старшего Холмса, хоть по комплекции он тучнее и едва ли меньше ростом, чем Майкрофт.

— Майк Стемфорд, это мой брат Шерлок, его «консультант» Джон Уотсон, — в этом «консультант» так много оттенков и добавочных значений, что доктор все же позволяет себе вскинуть бровь и искоса глянуть на Майкрофта. — Им нужна ваша помощь.

— Я, правда, не уверен, что могу помочь. Рональд был одаренным, но весьма скрытным.

— О, так вы его начальник, — мгновенно определяет Шерлок, неизвестно как, возможно, по пыли на туфлях. — Расскажите, над чем работал мистер Адер. Какой проект был на стадии завершения? Я получил отчеты по его работе за три года, но вы знаете лучше.

Майк оглядывается на Холмса-старшего, потом смотрит на Шерлока:

— «Одуванчик». То есть, мы его так называем. Рональд считал, что название глупое. 

— В чем его суть? Не вдавайтесь в долгие объяснения, суть!

— В том, чтобы объединить все спутники и космические станции на орбите в единый механизм, замкнуть кольцо. Это специальная программа, которая заставит их при необходимости выстроиться в ряд и...

— Говорите.

— Понимаете, то, что мы делаем, — это для мирных целей. Мы хотели отрегулировать погоду на планете, а для этого нам нужны все спутники, все данные...

— Но? Вы же знаете что-то ещё. Адера убили, и если программа у убийцы, то вы рискуете остаться крайним, — Шерлок искушает беднягу, просит довериться инстинктивному страху и чувству вины.

— Кто-то может использовать «кольцо» для взлома. Это не было предусмотрено изначально, побочное свойство... В активном состоянии «кольцо» в умелых руках обходит почти любую защиту в Системе, даже закрытой Системе, к которой нужны коды доступа, там есть такой элемент, когда сигналы из разных точек…

— Не важно. Это лишняя информация, — отмахивается от него Шерлок. — Сколько уровней блокировки обходит «кольцо» за 30 секунд?

— Мы не... — заикается ученый, он и так почти на грани истерики.

— Сколько!? — Шерлок смотрит пристально, просвечивает насквозь. Джон сам недавно удостоился такого взгляда, больше не хочется.

— Десять! Десять уровней! Но вы же понимаете, что без специального встроенного кода-ключа «кольцо» безвредно! Ну пройдет оно защиту, что с того? — кричит в ответ Стемфорд, тяжело дыша. — Есть же протоколы безопасности, в конце концов! Резервное восстановление! Кто бы ни использовал программу, он должен понимать, что у него есть минута и сорок семь секунд до того, как подключатся резервные блоки защиты и заблокируют все!

— Вы наконец-то начали думать, а я уже было решил, что вы идиот, — едко замечает Шерлок.

— Шерлок, — тихо предупреждает Майкрофт, — мистер Стемфорд здесь по собственной воле и желает помочь.

— Если меня заинтересует твое мнение, я спрошу. 

— Мистер Холмс, — только что сорвавшись на крик, Майк снова начинает лепетать, — это же только вероятность. Мы поменяли все пароли и протоколы доступа после смерти Рональда. В нашей Системе не было замечено следов вмешательства...

Перед глазами Джона вспыхивает и тает сообщение-надпись: «Ложь». Он поворачивается к Генри и кивает: принято. Шерлок наверняка получил такое же.

— Если вы их не заметили, совсем не значит, что их не было, — тут же озвучивает детектив. — Впрочем, идите, вы бесполезны.

— Шерлок! — одергивает его Джон.

— Правда не подвергается моральной оценке, — парирует тот и отворачивается к стене.

— Останьтесь, мистер Стемфорд, — распоряжается Майкрофт. — Можете присесть.

Шерлок весьма ощутимо напрягается и высоко вскидывает голову, отворачивается, делает вид, что никого, кроме Джона, айбика и Салли в комнате нет.

— Допустим, у него есть код-ключ и есть хакер, способный пройти все уровни защиты и остаться незаметным. Но если он активирует «кольцо», то заявит о себе, даже если получится скрыть следы. Такой расход энергии, как тут указан по спецификациям, — Шерлок указывает на доску на полу, — заметят, это же не чаеварка, нужно много энергии. Все МЭМКи регистрируют скачки, они адаптивны. Ему, им... нужно будет скрыться, а в бегах опять же возникнут проблемы с источником энергии и техникой, повторным взломом протоколов доступа. Нет, не подходит. 

— Значит, оно нужно ему на один раз, — предполагает Джон, — и задача тоже одноразовая.

Шерлок кивает:

— И у него одна минута сорок семь секунд на то, чтобы получить желаемое, до того как подключится резервные протоколы безопасности. Резерв тут же выключит атакованную Систему.

— Это только в том случае, если то, что планирует взломать твой подозреваемый, достаточно ценно. Подключение резерва обычных закрытых Систем занимает четыре-пять минут, — напоминает Майкрофт.

— Обычные резервные Системы интересуют террористов? Что в них ценного? Коммерческие тайны корпораций? — будто бы у самой себя спрашивает Салли. 

— У вас нет веских оснований полагать, что вы имеете дело с террористами.

— Шерлок в этом уверен, а я верю ему. Все просто, — она садится рядом со Стемфордом, занимая позицию наблюдателя. 

Майкрофт предпочитает проигнорировать последнее заявление и, покачав головой, уходит в коридор для приватного разговора по коммуникатору.

— Минута сорок семь секунд, что он успеет? — продолжает Шерлок. — Вирус? Слишком мало времени. Поместит программу-шпиона? Она ему не нужна, не сейчас, когда он...

Холмс снова поворачивается к панели с данными, скользит по ней раскрытой ладонью:

— Или... или вообще не важно, подключится резерв или нет. Ему хватит времени для достижения цели. Резерв не подключится, потому что нечему будет подключаться!

— Что значит «нечему»? — Джон даже не знает, кто из них задает этот вопрос. Слишком уж неожиданным оказывается последнее заявление. Сложно представить, что нужно сделать с Системой, чтобы нечему было подключаться. Невероятно.

— Чарльз Милвертон восхитителен! — Шерлок буквально подскакивает на месте. — Он же коллекционер! Конечно, у него есть все необходимое. И инженер, ему нужен был инженер, Кейт Бишоп. Ирэн была уверена, что она заключает выгодную сделку, но он использовал и Кейт, а потом приказал убить. Впрочем, вполне возможно, разлад внутри организации и она ещё одна случайная жертва. Лишний свидетель? Значит, время идет на часы. 

— Шерлок, тут есть люди, которые тебя не понимают! — напоминает Джон.

— Подожди! Салли, скажи Лестрейду, что нам понадобится попасть на склад Скотланд-Ярда, вещественные улики по убийствам хранят по двести лет. Там должно быть что-то подходящее.

— Что подходящее? — скептически интересуется детектив-инспектор, заглянувший в зал секундой ранее.

— Наручники. Металлические. И рации. Достаньте их. Они нам пригодятся. Я скоро вернусь. 

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Салли. — Ты так ничего и не пояснил.

— За конвертером, рации надо как-то заряжать. Раньше, если ты не помнишь, техника не использовала бесконтактные источники питания, а подключалась по проводкам, — поясняет он, разыскивая по карманам ключи. — И мне нужно кое-что обсудить, поэтому я предпочту поехать один.

— С кем?

Джон и так знает это: айбик преданно трусит рядом с Шерлоком, дожидаясь, пока они скроются от посторонних глаз.

— С одним очень сведущим специалистом. Джон, дай мне свои ключи. 

— Держи.

— Останься в Ярде, хорошо? Если мне что-то понадобится, я свяжусь с тобой.

 

***

Шерлок не возвращается ни через час, ни через два. Джон пытается связаться с ним, но, даже когда ему удается пройти защиту из шифровки коммуникатора (о, этот числовой алгоритм!), никто не отвечает Салли, наблюдая за ним, предлагает Джону отправиться на Бейкер-стрит.

Дома (а Джон называет это место домом) пусто. Дверь не заперта, и он проходит внутрь и осматривается.

— Шерлок?

Ничего.

— Генри?

Ничего. Ни следов взлома, ни крови — Джон все же поддается волнению и загружает информацию для анализа через программы интерфейса своей Системы. Он поднимается в спальню и достает из тумбочки пистолет, заряжает и прячет за пояс — пусть будет, предчувствие его редко подводит. С десяток патронов высыпает в карман. Многовато даже для прогулки в окрестностях базы Союзников, для относительно мирного Лондона — настоящая террористическая угроза.

— Шерлок.

— Ты приехал за мной. — Шерлок появляется совершенно бесшумно, Джон успевает заметить только тень. — Пойдем. Мы и так потеряли много времени.

— Но где ты...

— Потом. Нам нужно попасть в Корнуэлл. 

Шерлок посылает запрос в транспортную систему. И Джон упрямо, для усиления эффекта скрестив руки на груди, произносит:

— Ты должен объяснить.

— Подожди, сейчас я подключу тебя к обсуждению с Ярдом, не хочу повторять дважды.

— Шерлок, где тебя носит? — это Лестрейд включает соединение со своей стороны.

— Мне нужны вы и ваши люди в университете Корнуэлла, на их научной базе. Мы с Джоном уже вылетаем туда.

— Вы с Джоном? Шерлок! 

— Инспектор, не спорьте, не тратьте мое время, — Шерлок забирается в подлетевший флиппер и переключается на ручное управление. — Оттуда сегодня на орбиту будут выводить исследовательский спутник.

— Какое отношение это имеет к делу?

— Он украл содержимое одного спутника, чтобы незаметно поместить в другой, ну конечно! — встревает Салли. 

— Почему именно в этот? — уточняет Джон. — Почему бы просто не послать сигнал для запуска. Речь же шла о программе, или я снова что-то упустил?

— Потому что так наверняка. «Кольцо» — это только одна часть плана, когда «кольцо» замкнется, в дело вступит то, что он поместил в спутник. Троянский конь. 

— Конь? Причем тут конь? — не понимает Лестрейд, опережая Джона своим вопросом. 

— Фигура речи. Захватите с собой наручники из архива нераскрытых дел, я уверен, они там были. Я отправил вам переходник для зарядки раций, должны уже доставить. На упаковке сверху указана частота вещания. Пусть Донован возьмет из архива ещё и фонарики, будут перебои с питанием, предупредите людей, пусть зарядят аккумуляторы.

— Мне предупредить Майкрофта? Если понадобится его...

— Нет, не понадобится. 

— Я по-прежнему сильно сомневаюсь во всем, что ты говоришь, Шерлок. Милвертон легко может ввести в заблуждение любого, и это...

 

— Место и время вы знаете, — Шерлок обрывает разговор. — Ты не против, если мы ускоримся?

Моран управлял летательным аппаратам не в пример лучше Шерлока, но хоть какая-то погрешность в способностях детектива присутствует.

— Где Генри? Ты сдал его на опыты? — уточняет Джон для проформы. Шерлок слишком восторженно относится к его питомцу, чтобы так поступить.

— Он встретит нас на месте, Джон. У Генри есть поручение, — Шерлок, кажется, чувствует некоторую неловкость, хотя не ясно, почему.

— Да, у айбиков по нынешним временам чрезвычайно плотное расписание, — доктор смеется, чешет нос. Неужели успел подцепить аллергию? Стоит только приехать в Лондон, как что-то обязательно цепляется. — Расскажешь, что происходит? Понятным языком, а не как в Ярде.

— Это так важно? Ты и так пришел за мной, думаю, для тебя это не имеет значения.

Джон хмыкает, соглашаясь про себя. Шерлок прав. Он верит ему, даже после того, как Шерлок оглушил и связал его для допроса. Особенно после.

— Считай, что мне любопытно.

Скоростная полоса третьего уровня для флипперов оказывается прямо под ними. Лондон позади. Впереди мешанина из желтых и зеленых пятен, а под ними снующие на нижних уровнях флипперы.

— Надо же пользоваться хоть какими-то преимуществами работы в Скотланд-Ярде, — Шерлоку явно не нравится управлять флиппером. Он слишком напряжен даже на полупустом верхнем уровне, часто смотрит на показатели навигатора, ерзает.

— Эй, давай я поведу?

— Хочешь? — блок управления перестраивается под Джона: конструкция двигается на левую сторону, голограмма-навигатор смещается, считываются данные на другого водителя. Шерлок откидывает голову и потягивается, пока Джон пытается вспомнить, как управлять флиппером. Чувствуя себя не слишком уверено, он снова переходит на ручной режим.

— Разучиться нельзя, это точно, — признает он, чувствуя, как пальцы сами находят нужное положение, а флиппер набирает потерянную скорость. — Так что?

— Мне не хватало только этой детали со спутником, чтобы догадаться, почему он так уверен, что ему хватит отведенного времени. Я искал информацию о выведении техники на орбиту, но ее не было. Корнуэлл не слишком афишировал запуск, это частный грантовый проект для ограниченного использования в научных целях. Они обязаны регистрироваться только в базе ОСПЗ — орбитальные спутники планеты Земля — и оповестить диспетчерскую службу региона. Искать в базах ОСПЗ что-то бесполезно, нужен ордер. Или взламывать, а на это не было времени.

— И как ты его нашел? То есть, ясно, что в Системе...

— О нет, не в Системе, в обсерватории.

— Что?

— Я ездил в старую лондонскую обсерваторию, к ним попадают копии разрешений от ОСПЗ, благословенны будут бюрократы! Они до сих пор фиксируют все данные по-старому, без Системы. Конечно, они были не слишком рады тому, что я оторвал их от обеда, но согласились проверить все намеченные вылеты в Соединенном королевстве. И вот — Корнуэлл.

— А зачем столько таинственности, когда ты исчез?

— Не люблю предоставлять непроверенную информацию. Я должен был убедиться, что моя догадка верна, — высокомерно поясняет Шерлок. Значит, его задело.

— Но все равно это было очень умно!

— Прекрати.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы... я вообще не должен считаться с твоим мнением, это моя работа, ты не можешь влиять на мою работу. 

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Ты собираешься рассказать, что он планирует устроить? — возвращается Джон к сути разговора.

— Нет. 

— Но...

— Ты увидишь. Сейчас рано что-либо говорить.

— Отлично! — Джон хитро улыбается:— Как давно тебя приглашали на свидание?

— Свидание?

— Ты переспрашиваешь, хотя, кажется, сам говорил, что повторение вопросов делает человека идиотом, — напоминает Джон. — Свидание. Еда, прогулка, разговоры. Не был на свиданиях лет семь, но я ещё что-то помню. 

Шерлок, явно рисуясь, вскидывает бровь:

— Мы этим и занимаемся уже пару дней.

— Без убийств и погонь, — предлагает Джон.

— Скучно.

— Ты не отвечаешь на один вопрос. Если я не могу узнать, что ты понял в планах Милвертона, то расскажи про свое последнее свидание!

— Иногда люди молчат, находясь рядом, Джон, — Шерлок выглядит так, как будто хочет, чтобы вокруг него побегали. 

Он и есть такой, не то чтобы избалованный, скорее наоборот, обделенный вниманием.

— Я твой... консультант, ты можешь мне рассказать...

— Ты мой… — Шерлок тоже запинается, подбирая определение, — ты мне помогаешь, Джон. Я очень ценю это.

— Ну хоть до помощника я дослужился. Так что?

— У Милвертона этот план возник не меньше года назад. Когда к нему пришел Тесье...

— Тесье?

— Недоучка-оружейник. Он учился у партнера Милвертона, но недолго. Он был в курсе того, что Милвертон симпатизирует радикальным консерваторам, а вдовство лишило того остатков сентиментальной надежды на мирное будущего нашего мира.

— И мастер предложил ему построить будущее менее мирным путем. Постой, а откуда ты знаешь его имя?

— Два дня назад я связался с французским отделением полиции...

***

 

Джон, следуя за Шерлоком, беспрепятственно прошел все пункты охраны университета вплоть до зала управления полетами. Ничто даже отдаленно не намекало на то, что тут... что? Запуск спутника по расписанию. 

— Ну и зачем вы пришли, позвольте спросить? Даже без собачек из Ярда за спиной, как глупо.

Милвертон встречает их, как радушный хозяин на пороге. 

— Хотел убедиться, что вы предсказуемы, Чарльз, как и все, — Шерлок осматривается, кивает заложникам (несчастные — явно сотрудники лаборатории, занимавшиеся запуском), сидящим в углу. — Спутник уже на орбите? Скучно.

— Анри, укажи господам на их места.

Тот, чье имя Джон услышал от Шерлока минут за двадцать до этого — Анри Тесье — подталкивает их к остальным заложникам. От него ощутимо несет табаком, тот же запах, что Шерлок уловил, когда изучал первую жертву в деле. 

— О, Джон, похоже, нам не предоставят лучшие места в зале, какая досада, — Шерлок вытягивает руки, позволяя Тесье сомкнуть ограничители на запястьях, подает Джону бессловесный пример. 

— Я думал, у нас есть план, — говорит доктор.

— Конечно, есть! Мы пришли посмотреть, как мистер Милвертон будет исправлять этот несовершенный мир! Пожалуйста, профессор, мы ждем.

— Помолчите...

Рядом с Тесье и Милвертоном стоит женщина, невысокая, лет сорока, она быстро подключает маленькие роутеры для перенаправления сигналов.

— Готово. 

— О, значит еще одного члена шайки вы не взяли с собой, — заключает Шерлок. — Почему ваш хакер отказался замыкать «кольцо» отсюда? Я планировал познакомиться и с ним.

Тесье бросает на Шерлока злой взгляд, но не рвется нападать. Социопат в этой группе не он, а…

— Марта, не трогай его. Проверь уровень заряда энергии, — окликает ее Милвертон.

— Он в норме.

— Проверь еще раз!

— Чарльз, как вы связались с таким сбродом? — разочарованно тянет Шерлок. — Ничего нормально сделать не могут: ни музей обокрасть, ни девушку припугнуть. Вы же не хотели убивать Кейт, она вам была нужна для выведения спутника на позицию. А вот Марте она была не нужна...

— Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать, — Милвертон не отрывается от панели управления. — Тем более, с этим интерфейсом справится и ребенок. Вы опоздали, птичка вышла на среднюю орбиту.

— Я не пропустил ничего интересного, — Шерлок ерзает на месте и чуть наклоняется вперед, — подключите голограмму, я хочу увидеть конец света в лучшем виде! Или как это у вас называется?

Милвертон хмыкает, но над столом послушно возникает проекция изображения Земли со всеми спутниками:

— Запускаем, — говорит он кому-то через коммуникатор. Джону отчаянно хочется верить, что у Шерлока есть план. Или хотя бы здравая идея.

— Последняя задумка покойного Адера — «кольцо». Разве оно не прекрасно, Джон?

Спутники на разных орбитах начинают двигаться. Сначала это незаметно вовсе, но по мере того, как они выстраиваются в нужной последовательности, становится очевидным целенаправленный характер траекторий.

— Как танец, — признает Джон, — медленный танец под звездным небом.

— Да он не только доктор, но и поэт! — усмехается Милвертон, наблюдая, как на маленькой отдельной проекции в стороне запущенный им спутник расправляет «крылья». — Вы только посмотрите, наша цивилизация, как волшебная птица феникс, умирает, чтобы родиться вновь.

— Мы люди, мы просто умираем, — сквозь зубы цедит Джон.

— Мы почти вышли на позицию, — предупреждает Марта. — Две минуты до готовности.

— Не слышу сирен полиции и агентства национальной безопасности за окном, — Милвертон обращается к Шерлоку. — Вы меня не обманули, вы пришли посмотреть. Ваш доктор будет разочарован.

— Не вам...

— Видишь ли, Джон, мистер Милвертон на самом деле решил устроить конец света. Внутри спутника, в той сердцевине, которую он так любовно поместил туда, находится код. Не обычный код, а код такой сложности, какой не был способен создать пока ни один человек. Но мы с тобой уже знаем, что он и не человек вовсе, правда?

Милвертон все же удивленно моргает:

— Как только «кольцо» замкнется, код автоматически скопирует себя на все спутники внутри, а потом, через сигнал со спутников, на все наземные Системы, которые он сможет пробить за минуту двадцать секунд. Более чем достаточно для всех МЭМок и подстанций, снабжающих города энергией. Я прав?

— Пока вы совершенно правы, мистер Холмс.

— Код размножится на миллион копий, а потом вступит в силу самая интригующая часть плана. Попав в Системы, код отдаст приказ на самоуничтожение. И мы, как понимаешь ли, Джон, все люди, останемся, если не вдаваться в подробности, без электричества. В каменном веке, но к этому и стремится Мистер Милвертон и эти обходительные люди.

— Мы готовы, — прерывает его монолог Марта.

— Я рад, что вы понимаете наши цели...

— Но не разделяю! Человечество вымрет.

— Запускаем, — тихо и совершенно без злорадства или торжества произносит Милвертон.

На демонстрации возможностей «кольца» инженеры обязательно бы визуализировали сигналы цветными стрелочками, опоясывающими воздушное пространство над Землей.

В реальности сигналы не видны, только загорается обратный отсчет на табло. Минута двадцать одна секунда, минута двадцать, девятнадцать.

— Шерлок, мы можем зайти? — шипит рация, детектив достает ее из кармана, подцепляя кончиками пальцев. Джон признает в ней тот раритет, что все это время валялся на кухне.

— Конечно, инспектор.

Милвертон качает головой:

— Я думал, вы умнее.

— А я умнее, умнее вас так точно. И все же, мистер Милвертон, признаю, отличный план. 

Ярдовцы заваливаются в зал, Генри проскакивает следом, лавируя между их ногами:

— Попрошу никого не двигаться, вы арестованы.

Шерлок, как-то избавившийся от ограничителей, пока никто не видел, забирается свободной рукой Джону за пояс и тянет пистолет.

— Осторожнее, — шипит доктор.

— Сорок один, сорок...

— Вы все равно опоздали, — Милвертон качает головой. — Уже ничего не изменить.

— Разве? — поддевает его Шерлок, и Марта (как же детектив был прав на ее счет) направляет оружие на Лестрейда. Шерлок опережает ее двумя точными выстрелами, отдача ударяет в него, а он в свою очередь, ударяет локтем в пострадавшее от шрапнели плечо Джона.

— Тринадцать, двенадцать...

— Твою мать.

— Ты все же умеешь стрелять, а я почти поверил старику...

Тесье опускает оружие: 

— До встречи в новом мире, профессор.

— Четыре, три...

— Вам там не понравится, — обнадеживает его Шерлок. 

Гаснет свет и наступает тишина. Салли (явно она) ругается сквозь зубы и достает фонарик. Зажигает.

— Смотри-ка, работает. А я думала, он того. А как этим пользоваться? — она указывает лучом света на металлические наручники.

— Салли, — рядом вздыхает Лестрейд и зажигает свой фонарик, — давай не сейчас. Диммок, арестуй этих...

— Вы что, вообще не понимаете, что происходит? Ваших зарядов хватит на пару часов, а потом все! Света не будет! — это Милвертон. Красные огоньки глаз Генри сияют в темноте. 

— Салли, дай мне фонарик и скажи заложникам, что они могут идти, браслеты больше неактивны.

— Шерлок, они хоть и перепуганы до смерти, отлично тебя слышат, — замечает Джон. Рядом начинается какое-то шевеление.

Шерлок зажигает фонарик, который передала ему Салли. Сначала направляет его на потолок, потом Джону в лицо:

— Да осторожнее же ты!

— Пойдем, запаса в нашем флиппере должно хватить до Лондона, я его специально пришвартовал у выхода. Генри?

Джон спокоен, но не понимает, почему все остальные спокойны. 

— Шерлок, а как же... свет?

— Я же сказал мистеру Милвертону, что я умнее. Я умнее, не беспокойся. Все предусмотрено.

— Он лжет! 

— Вы, мистер Милвертон, не единственный в своем роде, более того, вы недоделка, жалкое подобие. Иначе бы вы заметили изменение в коде. Остатки вашего «террористического кружка» я передам Скотланд-Ярду завтра: имена, адреса, номера счетов. Инспектор, позвоните мне, если будет новое дело. А теперь прошу нас извинить, у нас с Джоном еще дела. 

— Какие дела? — растерянно спрашивает Джон, пока Шерлок ведет его по коридорам университета с фонариком. Выходящие навстречу им люди спрашивают, знают ли они, что произошло.

— Ты звал меня на свидание. Дело закрыто. Пошли!

— Шерлок...

— Я не очень-то схожусь с людьми, ты понял, но это не такая уж плохая идея. Я тебе нравлюсь. Я знаю о тебе все самое худшее. И я уже знаком с твоей собакой. Ты — с моим братом. Секс будет ужасен поначалу, но у нас получится. Стоит хотя бы попытаться...

— Шерлок...

Они выходят во дворик, чтобы пройти к пришвартованному флипперу. На улице удивительно темно и холодно. Джон вздрагивает.

— Ты передумал? 

— Ты невыносим! Только что якобы наступил конец света. Ладно, конец энергии! Код точно не сработал? Потому что...

— Джон, — Шерлок останавливается напротив, удерживая фонарик между ними, — я уверен. Едва мы вышли из Ярда, я попросил Генри внести изменения в код, он успел это сделать до запуска, потому что направился прямиком сюда из обсерватории. Нужна была лишь одна незначительная правка: не самоуничтожение, а перезагрузка всех систем через... тридцать одну минуту. Меньше никак, потому что...

— Не важно. То есть все включится через тридцать одну минуту.

— Да, только уже меньше осталось. А потом мир будет разбираться с последствиями. Так что?

— Как я могу сказать «нет» человеку, только что спасшему мир? — искренне улыбается Джон. — Чувствую себя партнером супергероя. 

— Можешь поцеловать меня в благодарность. Генри, думаю, целовать не надо, хотя он тоже не возражает.

Поцеловать можно и два раза и даже три. В конце концов, в пустом темном дворике ни одной живой души, один только айбик, который уже забрался во флиппер и терпеливо ждет.

— О, — Шерлок отстраняется и стирает со щеки влажную каплю.

— Снег, — констатирует Джон, подставляя ладонь, — настоящий снег в Лондоне.

— Климат-контроль отключился, — рационально замечает Шерлок.

— Снежинки, смотри, настоящие. Тут такого не бывало уже лет пятьдесят.

Настоящие совершенные снежинки падают на землю. Белое кружево. Смайлики Фаберже.

— Это ненадолго, — замечает Шерлок и все же лукаво улыбается. 

— На тридцать минут.

— А потом?

— А потом все начнется заново.


End file.
